Azul Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by TrackHer
Summary: Meet Azul Lilly Potter. Kinda She grew up a potter but In reality she's not what if I told you she's actually a Black and is also known as Hogwarts favorite sleepy head. Ok here's the story. Sirius Black had a daughter, however when Lilly and James potter died Sirius was sent to Azkaban. what was to be done with his daughter? Why, she was sent to live and grow with Harry of course.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so the first few chapters are going to**

 **follow closely with the book, but I'm hoping that once they get into Hogwarts she will have her own story to tell.**

 **im also hoping to make the chapters as long as i can.**

 _ **chapter 1**_

Hello, my name is Azul Lily Potter, but you can call me Zulie or Zuzu. I don't talk much and keep my thoughts to myself, however inside my head is completely different from what's Actually happening. You'll find out more as the story goes along. I usually only talk when I'm answering a question directed toward me.

My brother Harry and I are currently 10, we will be 11 here soon but I doubt that will make much of a difference.

We've never met our parents, hence why we live with our Aunt and uncle. We aren't allowed to talk or ask about our parents and when we do all we get are "that was the past they aren't coming back.. the freaks were idiots and got themselves killed in a car crash. So we got stuck with you"

Me and my brother are treated like slaves... clean the bathroom... cook the breakfast... if you burn that you won't eat for the next week... we have guests coming over so this house had better be spotless by the time I get home ...

UGH!

To say I'm small is a bit of an understatement, Small and skinny. I'm about a head shorter than my brother and seeing as the both of us are malnourished, we are about half the size of most people our age. The complete opposite of our cousin Dudley who's so big he has two rooms... TWO .. what did he reach the maximum capacity of the first and needed an extra to keep him from having to move into the living room.

Poor Harry gets stuck with his hand-me-downs and they practically swallow him whole. I'm a lot better off in the size department but mine are soo much more itchy and uncomfortable. I have to wear my aunt Petunia's old stuff. Purple, pink, and frilly all over. Uncomfortable and itchy, and.. I couldn't believe this... she makes me wear a corset.

Do you know how hard it is to breath in those things? It's like she's living in the early 1800's, I have to wear it to school and whenever I got out in public. I don't understand how she deals with it, she makes it look like nothing. Whenever I complain about it all she says is "I will Not have a young lady in my care going out looking like a slob.. now Sit up straight you ungrateful child!" which I don't understand since it is impossible to slouch in a corset.

Seriously all she cares about is keeping up the image of Perfection. A perfect family, perfect figure, perfect house.

And that's just my home life, now let me fill you in on school.

Dudley is about a year older than us and the most feared kid in the district. Yet whenever the teachers complain uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia explain how 'you must be mistaken our precious Duddlykins would NEVER do anything like that' or "oh he's just being a boy, that's what they do"

Harry is unfortunate enough to be his favorite target. One time it got so bad he ended up on the roof, we are still not sure how that happened. I on the other-hand don't have that problem.

Why you ask? Well because Dudley's partner in crime, Piers Polkiss, decided that I was "cute" and was now his property. I can't do anything about it because all the teachers can do is call my Aunt and Uncle. And you know what, they think it's absolutely adorable and that "oh don't they just make the cutest couple." Then they go on about Young love and first crushes. Honestly they are mental and insist we are dating... much to Piers pleasure. I had nightmares for weeks after I heard that. Ok, I may be over exaggerating, but still.

So while Harry gets beat up and chased around I'm forced to stand beside a scrawny, greasy haired, rat faced, 11 year old boy with his arm around me keeping me from helping my brother. The worst part is he's obsessed with my hair. Normally I wouldn't mind, I LOVE my dark fluffy messy hair, however it's the fact he plays with it at all hours of the day and sniffs it when he feels like flirting.

No literally he will hold me in front of him and he SMELLS my hair. One or twice I understand, it does smell like strawberries, but when it's coming from HIM, *shivers* and there nothing I can do to fight back... stupid corset.

Simple to say Harry doesn't like him much. I don't either.

Well I think that enough information to get you started. On to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Today was the day... yes the day I have been dreading for months now.

Today is Dudley's birthday.

I woke up early and saw a sleeping Harry beside me. Though the cupboard was small and cramped we make it work. Not having the heart to wake him (he seemed like he was dreaming of something) I silently crawled to the door and grabbed clothes moving to the bathroom to get dressed.

Harry usually changes in the cupboard but I prefer getting up early enough that I can use the bathroom without my aunt and uncle knowing. Brushing my hair and braiding it to the side, I put on a baby blue knee length dress,that looked like it had a built in corset so I didn't actually have to put one on, it's actually rather cute and less frilly than the normal ones I'm forced to wear. Putting a small flower in my hair I leave the bathroom and begin on my chores.

I don't like getting up early, don't get me wrong. But I usually catch up on sleep during class, since no one bothers to wake me. Can you blame me? It's the best way I can figure to ignore Pierce Polkis without making him angry and have the teachers make another pointless call to my Aunt and Uncle as they go on about "lovers quarrel". However today is Saturday and since it's Dudley's birthday we are going to the zoo, well he is, me and Harry are going over to the neighbor's house to listen to her talk about her cats.

I look out the glass sliding doors into the back yard to see aunt Petunia working in the garden. She must have woke up when I was in the bathroom. Great I almost got caught, I'll need to be more careful next time. Last time I got caught I didn't eat for almost a month. Thankfully, my brother is one of the sneakiest people I know and snuck me what he could.

I began Picking up the living room from whatever it was they did yesterday and then I spotted the mountain of presents piled on the table. For the life of me I can't figure out why there are so many every year, and each year the pile only grows.

Wonder what it's gonna be like when he moves out and gets nothing.?

A few minutes later Uncle Vernon was up and banging on the cupboard screaming at Harry to get up. I began pulled stuff out of the cabinets and fridge for breakfast, but today was Harry's turn to cook so I could do nothing more without getting him in trouble.

Then the fun started as Dudley came stomping down the stairs as loud as he could. Once the noise stopped he wattled in here followed by a sleepy looking harry. He walked over to me "Dudley pushed me again" he grumbled fixing his crooked glasses.

I gave him a pat on the back in sympathy but said nothing. It's not like he expected me too, but I'm the only person he can safely complain too so I don't mind. I don't speak much anyway... Especially in the mornings.

" Azul come here" aunt Petunia called over to me in her high shrill voice, "your hair's a mess," she said referring to the parts of my hair falling out of my braid. "Piers will be here soon and I am not letting you look like THAT infront of your boyfriend" I pouted a bit but remained silent.

Harry on the other-hand was not, "He is NOT her boyfriend!" I sent him a grateful smile but stopped when aunt Petunia tugged my hair out of its previous position.

"We have had this discussion Boy," uncle Vernon scolded. "The girl has found someone worthwhile. Just because you can't doesn't mean you have the right to protest."

"But they aren't dating!" Harry insisted

"Oh be quiet boy and hurry up with breakfast. You better not be burning anything"

"Yes uncle Vernon " he grumbled out as he gave up and went back to watching the bacon.

I gritted my teeth as Petunia pulled on my hair. Making two braids that connected in the back leaving the rest of my hair flowing down back. "Stop moving and sit up straight" I did as told knowing better than to argue or else it would get worse. As she finished, she stood up and examined me for anything out of place, I almost got out scott free, but of course she found something to complain about. "Is that dirt, under your fingernails? They look horrid, how many times do I have to tell you keep better track of your appearance. If the neighbors saw you like things…" about that point I blocked her out and nodded periodically to keep her from giving me another lecture about 'proper listening skills'.

I went over to Harry and began passing out breakfast to the Dursleys as Harry secretly made up some of the extra to eat later tonight in the cupboard. Harry is told to go get the mail and I began washing dishes from dinner last night and now breakfast. About the time Harry comes back the landline rings and uncle Vernon gets up to answer it. I can't hear the conversation over the running water but manage to see my brother make a suggestion and Vernon immediately shoot it down.

After I finish and turn off the water, Harry tells me we are going to go to the zoo with Dudley. I grunted and whispered to Harry, using my voice for the first time since i got up this morning. "Great I thought Saturdays were supposed to be Piers free," I managed to grumble out but sigh and go back to my normally quiet self. However, the messy haired boy in front of me smiles and I direct a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"You actually talked" he finally said. "I haven't heard you talk in almost a month." At this I shrugged but grinned at the fact something so small could make his day so much better. Before long, a knock came to the front door and as Harry opened it he was pushed to the side as Piers Polkiss came strutting in like he owned the place.

Dudley stood from his chair, I'm surprised he fit in the first place, and gave his partner in crime a celebratory high five. I did my best not to be noticed by busying myself with drying the dishes. If I play it right he may not notice me 'till we get in the car. "Azul!" and no such luck, "Come say hello it rude not to greet guests."

I shook my head a bit, resigned myself to my fate, and walked out into the livingroom. "Hello," I said, ducking my head a bit in greeting. However, this didn't seem to be good enough as the rat faced pre teen pranced over to me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Hello, my dear Zuzu," he said into my hair, "looking beautiful as ever. I love what you've done with your hair." He winked flirtatiously, I think, as I internally gaged. Aunt Petunia seemed quite pleased however and returned her attention to her son promising to buy him two new presents when they get to the zoo gift shop.

I could practically feel Harry glaring at the sight of me and the boy who pushed him just moments ago. When I next got a good look at him, I could see his eyes shadowed over by his untamable hair and his fists clenched, doing his best not to get in trouble, as that would get me the same punishment as well, getting in the car didn't help his mood any.

We made our way to the Dursleys Vauxhall, Chevette and Harry climbed in the very back. I was about to make my way beside him when Piers asked 'ever so politely' if I could squeeze in beside him. I could have sworn he shot my fuming brother a Triumphant look when Duddlys parents hesitantly said yes. So here I was, doing my best to deal with the situation when I felt a slap on my leg.

Following the arm up with my eyes, I eventually met the irritated face of Aunt Petunia. "Stop your squirming; it's unladylike." I nodded a bit, but felt rat face pull me closer to his side, if that was humanly possible, and wave off my perfectionist Aunt.

"Now Mrs. Dursley," he began in his most gentlemen like tone, "she's just a bit nervous sitting so close to someone like me," it took all my will not to gag, "it's perfectly fine to be shy, I happen to find it adorable, the way she gets so flustered." That's the thing about Piers Polkiss.

Though most don't realize this, the bully and Dudley's sidekick, is actually quite intelligent when he wants. Yes he slacks off in school, but he knows exactly what strings to pull and what to say to get what he wants. Dudley is skilled at getting anything from his doting parents, but Piers, for all his rat faced self, can do the same to anyone without being a brat.

And I absolutely hate it!

This means that even if I did speak up, though Harry does so a lot for me, I still wouldn't be able to get away from him.

Just my luck...

Harry has always dreamed about having a family who loves him and comes to take us away from the Dursleys. My dream as of the moment, since i'm not one to give myself false hope, is of having at least one day without seeing the face, or hearing the name Piers Polkiss. I'm stuck with him all week at school, Saturdays he comes over a lot to pick up Dudley or play videogames, Sundays at lunch or dinner Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ask about Dudley's week and he explains all the things him and his "buddy" Piers did. It's like clockwork, i just can't seem to be able to pull out the batteries and shut it down.

Speaking of dreams Dudley was explaining one of his to the rat faced boy on my left, almost smacking me with his wild hand gestures. I unfortunately had to lean closer to Piers to avoid one and he seemed plenty happy about it when I heard Harry speak. "I had a dream last night, I was in a flying motorcycle flying over London."

In that moment, I was shoved into Piers, and Dudley into me, as the car swerved in the road as Uncle Vernon furiously yelled at the boy behind me. "MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY! Where do you get such nonsense dreams from,.." I zoned out and threw a sympathetic look over my shoulder.

Rat boy quickly straightened himself back up after Petunia got her husband to calm down and right the car back into its lane. "Well that was exciting," he said, fixing his hair before looking down at me. "You alright sweetheart, it looks like your hairclip fell out," he mentioned, referring to the flower pin I put in my hair this morning, it's the only thing I have that was before the Dursleys. Apparently it was clipped to the baby blanket I was wrapped up in when they found me and Harry on their doorstep. So instinctively, I reached up to where it once resided and found it had indeed fallen off in the chaos, my eyes going wide. I looked around and spotted it on the floorboard, letting out a relieved sigh. I began to reach for it but Dudley grabbed it first.

"What's so special about this anyway, you wear it all the time," he huffed. "It's not even a real flower, just a stupid decoration." The large boy on my right looked at it with judging, squinted eyes that he gets from his mother.

I reached for it but he threw it over to Piers. "Oh so it's really that important to you hu?" said boy asked in a bit of a mocking tone. "Well then i'll give it to you," I started to smile but stopped when he added, "if you ask for it.. I want to hear you use your voice."

Harry stepped in a bit since he take pride in being the only one who has heard my voice even when we were little. "Just give it back, it's not yours in the first place."

"No," the greasy haired 11 year old smirked, "Not unless she asks for it herself." He looked at me. "Well what's it gonna be Zuzu dear?"

I hated this boy and his arrogance. To be honest, he wouldn't be so bad if he had never met my freakishly large cousin. Well, at least I hoped, but as of now he looks like a rather common vermon, with an arrogant attitude and greasy hair to match. I hate giving him what he wants, but he always seems to find a way. I never wanted him to hear my voice, and yet I'm not given the option. So, I took a breath and swallowed the last bit of pride I had to ask for my childhood treasure back.

It was blatantly obvious that everyone in the car where waiting for my response, even my aunt and uncle. "Can I have my flower back Piers?" I asked as firmly as I could without being any louder than necessary. I was surprised it was so solid and didn't shake as I spoke.

He smirked, "You know, I like your voice. It's deeper than I imagined, but still as pretty as you are." I held out a hand to get my flower, but he instead used one hand to hold mine down and the other to clip it in my hair. I could already tell it was crooked.

"I always thought you didn't talk because your voice was embarrassing or something." Dudley mused to no one in particular.

"For a while there I didn't think she even had one at all," Piers admitted.

I sighed and thankfully, a few minutes later we had arrived at the zoo. Getting out of the car, I was pulled along by Piers as he rushed to catch up to Dudley. Looking back, I saw Uncle Vernon pulling Harry aside, but I couldn't go back to his side while being guided around by the surprisingly strong grip of my cousin's partner in crime.

We were now sat down at an ice cream shop sitting in a booth. Before they could shoo the lady taking our orders away, she had asked Harry and eventually me what we wanted. So Uncle Vernon reluctantly got us a lemon pop. And when they got Dudley's order wrong they gave it to Harry and I got to finish off his lemon pop as well, they actually weren't that bad. When finished, the boys decided they wanted to go see the reptile exhibit. We entered into the warm humid area and Dudley immediately went for the biggest snake they had. I had somehow convinced Piers without words to let me look at the crocodiles and lizards. I had always been a bit fascinated with them. Eventually, I got back to my brother, who had just been shoved to the side by our over excited cousin, as we watched the other two bang on the glass.

"Hey Zulie." I looked at him as he said the nickname he gave me when we were little."I think that snake could understand me." I stared at him but said nothing and shrugged it off to ponder at a later date. I was kneeling down beside the fallen Harry, when Piers joined Dudley and i heard my brother mumble " i can't believe the stunts ol rat face over there has pulled today, he's been even worse than in school. he just does it to tick me off" he continued to glare at the two boys in front of us. i saw nothing unusual about this until the glass between them and the snake disappeared beneath them.

the 11 and now 12 year olds fell through into the habitat and strate into the miniature pond inside. the large snake slithered past them, passing over one of the boy's legs at one point, and straight out into its new found freedom. as it came by me and Harry it stopped and gave us a hiss, i admit i was nervous but it didn't seem threatening.

"Anytime." wait could Harry understand it . with that thought in mind the Boa Constrictor made its way out of the zoo, hissing at anyone in the way and sending them running. When next i looked at my brother i saw him laughing and looked in the direction of the snake's old cage.

there i saw Dudley banging on the glass like he had earlier, but this time he was on the other side of it. Piers was regaining his bearings as he stood up from the water, much calmer than my panicking cousin who was about in tears. Aunt Petunia wasn't helping with the situation as she was crying and trying to find a hole in the glass.

it was easy to understand why Harry had been so hysterical watching this. i allowed a small smile to make its way to my features as well. unfortunately Uncle Vernon noticed, he came stalking up to my brother and i. "what did you do!" he seethed,

"Nothing we didn't do anything, he pushed me and the next thing i know the glass was gone" Harry defended "it was like magic"

i cringed knowing that he just said something to get us locked up in the cupboard for the next week "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!".

and so it took the next forty-five to calm down Dudley and Aunt Petunia, get the boys out from the exhibit, and have Uncle Vernon threaten to sue about them for everything they had, and get us all loaded up in the car to head home. the birthday boy spent most of the drive telling us how the Giant snake nearly bit off his leg. Pierse didn't help bring down Dudley's ego, and retold the story with just as much exaggeration.

the only good thing that came from all this was that, even though we are going to be locked up for the next week, i didn't have to sit by the rat faced boy and my overweight cousin. Since the two of them were soaked and wrapped in a towel, i get to sit in the back with an equally happy Harry. i had a feeling that this year something was going to change, this year our lives were going to get better. who knows maybe i'll even start talking again.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

so i wasn't far off when i said we would be locked up for a week, it was actually it was actually 10 days. Summer was in full swing and now that my cupboard confinement, as i like to call it, is over i got stuck with the most amazing job in the world. Dying Dudley's old clothes so Harry can use it as his new school uniform for when he gets sent to the local public school Stonewall High.

Dudley kept teasing and making fun of Harry, telling him all about how on the first day at Stonewall its tradition to get your head shoved into a toilet by the upperclassmen. He would brag about how he, the 'Magnificent Dudley Dursley' gets to got to a private school called Smeltings, the same one Uncle Vernon went to when he was young.

"Hey did you know they stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall" Dudley would say trying to antagonize Harry "want to come upstairs and practise?"

"no thanks" my brother's cheeky side would come out, "the poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it… It might be sick" and then he would run off before my heavy cousin had a chance to let that process through his thick skull.

not far into the month of July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London so they could pick up his Smeltings uniform. When the two got back and me and Harry walked back over from Mrs. Figg's house , she currently had a broken leg, Dudley paraded around the room in the most hideous outfit i have ever laid eyes on. as Uncle Vernon stated how proud he was at his son and Aunt Petunia cooed at her 'little boy' and how he looked so grown up, i did my best not to bust out laughing and Harry actually let out a snicker for which was shot down by a venomous glare from Vernon.

i don't know what was scarier, the outfit or the knobbly stick that came with it. Dudley now adorned orange knickerbockers, a flat straw hat, and a red/ maroon tailcoat that did nothing to hide his fat rolls. He paraded around the house in this ridiculous uniform swinging the Smelting stick around hitting everything in sight with it. that included Harry, and for a bit me but then Aunt Petunia saw the bruise on my right cheek and scolded me for not covering it up better so i did my best to avoid his beatings best i could.

when we finished dying Dudley's old clothes gray for harry to use i felt very sorry for him. his first day at school he's probably going to look like he's wearing wrinkled elephant skin.

so now Harry had his second skin made out of elephant hide, Dudley carried his stick with him everywhere he goes, and i was finally told that i would be attending a only girls school on the other side of town. I quickly realized i would be expected to walk from here to there in the most uncomfortable shoes imaginable.

it was now thursday and and i was in the kitchen cooking lunch, i began to pass out the food to those who were seated around the large dining room table. Uncle Vernon had got off work early and returned home not to long ago but had to return later this afternoon, his nose stuck in the newspaper when we heard the mail slide in through the slot in the door and onto the doormat. "Dudley go get the mail"

"make Harry do it" came a all too familiar wine as i set down food in front of him, skillfully dodging a horribly aimed swing from his stick

"boy go get the mail"

"make Dudley do it"

"Don't you sas me, do as you're told" i grumbled a few things under my breath but kept my attention on dishing up their lunch.

"But.." Harry began to argue when he was interrupted.

"poke him with your Smelting stick Dudley." Ducking under the swing Harry quickly set off to get the Mail.

it only took a minute for Harry to come back in with a pile of bills advertisements and other such junk. i took some of the extra of what i cooked and hid it in our cupboard for later tonight. i make it a habit to keep us fairly stocked up on food incase we get locked up for the night without dinner or sometimes breakfast. i walked back into the kitchen and grab the plates, carefully balancing them so they wouldn't drop i began to give the Dursleys there carefully made, and not burned, food.

i had just put down Aunt Petunia's when i heard Dudley scream out. "Dad Harry's got a letter" i looked over just in time too see harry grab for two letters that had been ripped from his grip and were promptly handed to Vernon.

"hey give those back, it mine. and the other belongs to Zulie" i couldn't help but stare, i got a letter? since when do i know anyone who would send me and harry letters.

"who would be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon said as he took the letters from his son. looking at them his eyes got wide, "P-petunia " he said voice suddenly shaking in contrast to his normal stern business tone. as his wife came up behind him the same expression adorned on her face the where suddenly shooed out of the room. "out out, go to your room, or cupboard .. OUT!" he screamed shoving us all out into the Hallway, including Dudley.

Our overly large cousin, not used to not getting what he wants, threw a big fit over this."i want to see, what's in the letter, who sent it" he said stomping his feet and screaming as his father fought to drag him out, for once making good use of his Smelting stick.

"you want to see?" harry protested " it's my letter! you can't just take it it's MINE"

"watch me" yelled the red faced Vernon

with that we were all shut and locked out into the hallway. i stood there shocked as i thought about the idea of getting a letter. what could it say? is it someone trying to help us, a long lost relative like Harry always imagined, could someone have found out the way we are being treated and are trying to have us taken away from the Dursleys. or is this just some kind of prank, some sort of sick joke by Piers or someone, no that can't be it Dudley is just as surprised as we are.

by the time i refocused i saw Harry and Dudley having a furious but silent fight over the right to watch through the small hole in the door. Eventually Dudley size worked in his favor and he got control of the situation, leaving harry to lay flat on the ground to look through the crack between the door and the carpet. i decided it wasn't worth it and if harry found out anything important he would tell me later. So i took this time to find a comfortable spot in a nearby corner and take a nap.

i don't know how long later it was but all too soon in my mind i was woken up by my shoulders being shaken gently. "wake up Zulie, if you don't wake up now Uncle vernon might catch you sleeping" i rubbed my eyes and looked up at my brother.

"im awake" i mumbled

"woah you talked again" this came from the large figure sitting on the lower steps. "this is the second time i've ever heard you speak" i nodded over in Dudley's direction.

"she talks a lot more than you think" Harry stated crossing his arms. "she might even speak in school if you weren't around"

"what's that supposed to mean?" the winey twelve year old said defensively.

"the only reason she doesn't talk is because every other word she says ends up getting us in trouble, and without food for the next month." Harry huffs "and the only time we are ever away from them is in school, but you're there and have a tendency to tattle on everything"

"say that again potter i dare you, Dad will…" however he was interrupted

"that's exactly what i'm talking about you go running to your mom and dad at every little thing" Harry stressed.

"i do not" the stubborn boy insisted before changing the subject "why do you sleep so much anyway, you're always sleeping in class, i mean i get that they are boring and all but isn't that too much"

"you really don't know Zulie that well do you?" he blinked "she sleeps through just about everything, it's all she does when we get locked up in the cupboard. i think she would sleep 24/7 if she could" Harry stressed.

"well why ?"

This time i answered myself, though not above a whisper "i've always been aware when im asleep" when i got confused looks from them i continued "it's not like i can tell what your doing, but i have this sort of half sleep that i do during the da. it lets me rest but I practically memorised all the conversations and anything verbal going on "

"ohh" Dudley said starting to understand even the slightest bit "that's why you seem to wake up right as the teacher calls on you and always know the answer" he shrugged "i just thought you were really smart or something"

Harry decided to add somthing "is it the same at night, when you're actually asleep?"

i shook my head "no, it's only when i'm in that half sleep thing i do, at night i'm usually in a deep enough sleep i dont know whats going on. like how you had to wake me up just a minute ago" i said. the boys were about to say something when the Door opened and Uncle Vernon came in, i'm glad harry woke me when he did.

"get up, Up." he said nudging me with his foot "you have chores to do"

Just my luck Aunt Petunia came in as i made to stand up, "what do you think you are doing," she scolded me "a lady NEVER lays on the floor, look now your dress is all covered in dirt, and where you leaning against the wall? your hair is ruined" i sighed and stood up listening to her lecture as she followed me into the kitchen. i start on cleaning up after lunch and figuring out what me and Harry are going to make for dinner. that day passes by normally from then on but there is an unknown tension surrounding my Aunt and Uncle.

After dinner i sneak some more food into the cupboard and me and Harry feast on all the leftovers. "i'm going to get those letters, i promise Zulie. if it was important enough to get Uncle Vernon's attention they are bound to send more" i smile at him.

"don't worry Harry, well get them somehow" with that we nodded off to sleep. after harry played with his small soldier toys he keeps in there. the ones i had managed to scrape up enough change to buy him for his 7th birthday.

That morning when Uncle Vernon was leaving home to go to work Harry bombarded him with questions, or more like demands. "Where are our letters?" he stated referring to both himself and me "Who's writing to us?"

"no one in there right mind would write to you, it was addressed to you by mistake" Vernon stated gruffly. " i burned them" attempting to shrug off the subject, however Harry had different ideas.

"it was not a mistake it!" he shouted "it had my cupboard on it." he started to argue.

"SILENCE!"

The next couple of days where heckteck, at first it was two letters, than four, than 8, and so on. he even moved Harry into Dudley's spare room upstairs, much to said boys displeasure. i still sleep in the cupboard but that's because i volunteered. Harry wasn't happy about that.

"come on Zullie why do you want to stay down here, we can always share. if you want you can have it and i will stay here"i shook my head. it was night and i was helping him move his, very limited, stuff upstairs.

"no Harry you take it." i explained "i kinda like the thought of having my own space, i mean we have been sharing our whole lives. And i would rather that space be as far away from Dudley as i can get"

"oh so you're pretty much throwing me under the bus" he raised an eyebrow at me.

i did nothing but laugh at the expression on his face and nodded confirming his statement

"oh thanks" his voice dripping with sarcasm, but i could tell he wasn't mad at me. "i'm just glad you're talking more often now" i nodded and packed his stuff upstairs.

After that was sorted out the letters kept coming and i finally got a chance to get a good look at them before they were destroyed,and this time read,

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _smallest bedroom_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive,_

 _Little Whinging, Surry._

While mine remained the same, in the same handwriting and ink as Harrys it read

 _Miss Azul Black_

 _cupboard under the stairs_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surry._

This confused me greatly, i only ever got small looks at the letters before they were taken away. but they kept getting my name wrong. i don't understand it, if they can get specific enough to mention i live in the Cupboard under the stair, why would they keep getting my last name wrong. i'm a Potter, not a Black… right? it has to be, Harry Potter is my older brother, he may not be that much older, just a few months, but he was a Potter so i had to be too, they couldn't have been lying to us all this time could they. i mean it's been almost 10 years, they surely would have slipped up at least once in that time.

Harry is still trying to get his hands on one of those letters. we figure that since they are always so similar and come in at the same time they must say the same thing too. so in order to know what's in them all we have to do is get one of them and well will know for the both of us, or at least that's the theory.

he started by trying to sneak in early and get it before Uncle Vernon even had the chance, however it seemed said man had the same idea and slept that night on the stairs. let me tell you that Uncle Vernon could easily win an olympic competition for Snoring if they had one. That night i didn't sleep much and i could sneak upstairs to warn Harry before hand. another time Uncle vernon went outside to find a bunch of owls on his car and even across the street, least to say he wasn't happy when he got home.

now, after nailing the mail slot closed and getting in plenty of yelling matches with both Harry and Dudley. it was breakfast time on sunday morning.

"Sunday:" Uncle Vernon sighed happily "a wonderful day sunday, do you know why that is Dudley?" at this the overly fed boy shrugged with a small 'i don't know' and continued to shove pancakes in his mouth.

and so instead Harry spoke up "there's no post on Sundays, sir" i could make out a hint of bitterness in this statement.

"right you are Boy. no bloody post today, no sir not one blasted letter" but almost before he could finish that statement the large rumbling came through the house.

before anyone could so much as ask what was going on letter after letter came pouring out of the unlit chimney. reacting to the screams coming from Aunt Petunia and Dudley, snapping him out of whatever daze he was in, Harry began jumping up in an attempt to grab one. when he finally caught one he was on the run from Uncle Vernon, Harry made it out into the hallway before i heard shouts and i knew he had gotten caught.

"Pack your things, you have five minutes. we are leaving, going away, far away where they can't find you!" the shouts rang through the entire house. i saw about 5 letters that had landed on the counter and slipped one Addressed to me and one for my brother and slipped them inside the confines of my dress. i never thought i would be so glad for the itchy tight dresses i am forced to wear.

me and Harry quickly packed our things and headed out into the car. as we were only held up by the fact that Dudley tried to back his whole T.V. and game system in his bag. by the time we had all piled into the car we were all convinced it was something completely amiss and or taken over Uncle Vernon's mind.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" dudley had asked his mother, and i couldn't agree more.

we got stuck in a car for three days, staying in remote hotels and random cabins along the way. it was now dark and stormy when we stopped and were told to stay in the car as he walked over to a small house and disappeared from sight. i haven't had the chance to give the letters to Harry, we are almost always in sight of the Adults and i couldn't risk it. the letters kept showing up at each place we went, they were following us and so we kept moving locations.

so as tomorrow was Harry's birthday i decided that, one way or another i would get them to him. call it a birthday present, since he hasn't gotten one since he was seven. when our Uncle finally came back he told us to all get out, and were soon piled into a small boat and rowed across a small lake. to my surprise in the middle of this lake was an old run down shake that left me wondering how Uncle Vernon even knew about this place at all. it looked like it hasn't been used in at least 20 years.

Aunt and Uncle got the only bedroom in the place, which was up stairs, Dudley got the moldy old couch leaving me and my brother to sleep on the floor with one moth eaten blanket to share between the two of us. i stayed up with him, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to keep awake as we watched Dudley's new wrist watch waiting for midnight. my hand itching toward the letter i still had hidden, just a few more minutes and i can make his day. or hopefully his whole week since it hasn't been a very good one for the two of us. i drew a cake in the dirt on the ground to keep myself busy and wrote, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! into it as i let Harry drew his own candles on. then when Dudley's watch beeped i motioned for him to blow away our own version of a homemade cake.

"Happy birthday bro" i said to him not caring if i were to wake up the Dursleys.

"thanks sis," he smiled at me.

"oh Harry i got you a present!" i said excited to show him the letters i had managed to snag when no one was looking.

"what!? Zulie i told you not to get me anything" he exclaimed "really i've never even gotten you anything"

i shook my head "doesn't matter, it's too late to change my mind" i said. however before i could give the letters to him a loud bang sounded from outside the shack. even loud enough to temporarily drown out the raging storm outside.

Uncle Vernon came back down stairs holding a gun, that i'm not sure where he got, with Aunt Petunia hiding herself behind his large figure.

"who's there?" Vernon yelled "i warn you i'm armed"

when a ginormous man with a large coat with long dark hair and beard with black eyes broke down the front door. he walked in here but as he did he may as well have caused a nature disaster.

this woke up Dudley, "where's the canon" he asked stupidly as he jerked out of his position on the couch.

"sorry about your door" he said picking up the large door with one hand and putting it back into place.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

as this large man fitted the door back into its frame the noise of the storm outside died a little. I stared in shock this giant of a man who had just broke down the door to our small shack, Harry placed firmly at my side.

the large Man, who was bigger than 3 of Uncle Vernon, turned to the Dursley "couldn't make us o' cup of tea could yeh, it's not been an easy journey…"

i stood there shocked at how easy and laid back such a gigantic man could be but soon adjusted to the shock, no one though the Dursley's could be anything but civil so why can't this man, fierce as he is, be kind.

when he received no answer from the shaking Dursley's he strode over to the sofa, where Dudley currently resided, and look down at the fat boy. "Budge up yeh great lump…" Dudley squeaked and scampered away from the stranger fast as he could. hiding behind the safety of his mother, who was crouching behind Uncle Vernon terrified. it was then he noticed me and my brother, "An' there's Harry"

we looked up at the giant's face to find his black beetle eyes crinkled into a smile. "las' time i saw you, you was only a baby." he said eyeing Harry with unconcealed happiness "Yeh look alot like yer Dad, but yeh've got yer mother's eyes."

"I demand your leave at once sir" Uncle Vernon cut in but was promptly ignored.

"An' little miss Azul," his gaze shifted over to me. "jus' as pritty as i always thought yeh would be" he ruffled my already bedhead hair "always knew yeh would be a looker, yes i did" he stated seeming plenty proud. i couldn't help myself, no one had been this nice to me and my brother for years, so i smiled back up at him with a small blush.

Vernon Dursley, however, has no liking for being ignore "You are breaking and entering!" he screamed up at this massive man.

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune" he made his point by reaching over the back of the sofa and took the gun from Vernon's hand. Once he was in possession of said object he took it in his grip and bent the barrel backward before shoving it back into my Uncle's hand.

freaked out by this, and apparently not wanting to touch anything that has been in the hands of this giant, Vernon flung the now useless gun across the room into the far corner or the shack.

Uncle Vernon made a sound like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway… Harry" the stranger said looking down at my brother "a very happy birthday to yeh, i got summat fer yeh here-" he said reaching inside his large coat pocket "i mighta sat on it at some point. but it'll taste alright" from inside the deep depths of his pocket her pulled out a slightly squashed box, which he handed to harry.

when Harry just stared at it i took the liberty of opening it for him. inside was a squashed sticky chocolate cake that read 'Happee Birthdae Harry' in green messy writing.

at his silence i elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that said, ' _what do you say to this nice man, don't be rude.'_ he opened his mouth, most likely to say thank you but all that came was a very rude but expected "who are you?"

the giant chuckled, "true i haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." he said as he pointed bent down blocking the fireplace so we couldn't see what he was doing, when he next stood from his position a warm fire was roaring sending a wave of warmth through my chilled and damp body. at this i smiled up at the newly dubbed Hagrid and and nodded my thanks.

Rubeus Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, causing the already damaged piece of furniture to sag under the large mans weight. once he was all situated he began pulling all sorts of things out of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages that i believe he has sat on at some point in time, a poker, a teapot, several mugs though most of them chipped, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig of before beginning to make tea.

it wasn't long before the whole room was full smell and sound of sizzling sausages. Nobody dared to say a thing as the giant known as Rubeus Hagrid worked, sliding six fat and juicy, but slightly burnt, sausages out of the fire. Dudley fidgeted a little, staring at the delicious looking food, since we haven't had a proper meal since Vernon went a bit crazy.

"don't touch anything he gives you Dudley." at this Hagrid chuckled

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." he passed a couple of the sausages to both me and my brother "these two on the other hand…" he trailed off sending a wink our way. As my teeth sunk into the glorious food i could swear i had never tasted something so good. not only was i withering away from hunger, but i relished in the fact i got something Dudley did not.

as i savored the flavor of this juicy sausage Harry decide to strike up a conversation. "I'm sorry, but i still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid" he said "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts… yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

i looked up confused and Harry seemed to have the same train of thought "Er… no" Hagrid looked shocked causing harry to say the first thing that came to mind "sorry".

"Sorry?" barked the incredibly large man, turning to stare at the Dursley's who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them tha' should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but i never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud!" he threw his hands into the air. "Did yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry i stared up at Hagrid with a confused expression.

"ALL WHAT?" the giant man thundered shaking the house more than the storm outside has all night. "now just wait a second" he lept to his feet and towered over the Dursley's who were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled out "that these children… know nothin' about … about ANYTHING?"

i seemed to sense this was about something our aunt and uncle had not told us, my brother on the other hand apparently didn't get that same vibe. "i know _some_ things," he began "i can, you know, do math and stuff"

Hagrid waved his hand at this explanation , "About _our_ world, i mean _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Yer parents'_ world."

"What world?"

at this Hagrid just about exploded "DURSLEY!" he boomed Uncle Vernon made a mumbling sound that i couldn't quite make out as Hagrid turned to us. "but yeh know about yer mom and dad," he said "i mean they're famous. Harry You're famous." he looked at me "no offence Azul" i shrugged.

"What? My… my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" he looked at me and i waved my hands signaling i didn't know about any of this.

Hagrid looked between the two of us in an attempt to see if it was a joke. finding nothing he mentioned "Yeh don' know what yeh _are_ " he finally found the words to speak up.

unfortunately Uncle Vernon also found his voice at this point. "Stop."he commanded "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!" and a braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look he had just received from this monster of a man.

and i can't blame him, for when Hagrid next spoke, his every syllable trembled with barely contained rage. "You never told them? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept _what_ from me?" Harry asked, then i elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him tell he corrected that statement " From _us_ i mean." he added waiting eagerly waiting an answer.

"STOP I FORBID YOU!" Uncle Vernon yelled in a panic as Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of pure horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh" he said before turning back to my brother and i. "Harry, Azul… your a wizard" he paused and thought about it "well a witch in your case Azul " he said smiling down at me.

There was silence inside the hut. for a moment only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

my jaw dropped and Harry is as much shock as i was, gasped"I'm a what?"

"A wizard, o' course," he said sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un', I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? yeh too Azul, your Father is quite the wizard himself" i looked at him confused. how could this be true you just said mine and Harry's family was great, why add something that suggests otherwise. i mean Harry is my brother… isn't he? " completely oblivious to my thoughts he continued " An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yeh letters."

Hagrid once again reached into one of his many coat pockets and ruffled around looking for something. mumbling something about 'its gotta be here somewhere, hope i didn't lose it.'

at this i put my hand in the air, as if we were in a classroom and mutted a quick yet quiet "i think i can help with that." at this they all looked at me.

"Ah, she speaks " was Hagrid first attempt at breaking the silence "yer a quiet one aren't you Azul."

i nodded "yes i don't talk much anymore, but i've been working on that. " i smiled and added "and please call me Zulie, Harry does" i mentioned since i couldn't exactly say that i had friends to call me that.

"well then Zulie it is.!" stated before getting back on track "what do you mean you can help"

at his word i pulled out the two letters from their hiding place and handed one to Harry. however, even though i had got them from Number 4 Privet drive they had changed, like magic, and now read.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Floor_

 _Hut-on-the-Rock,_

 _The Sea_

Upon reading this Harry seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in for long enough to ask "Zulie, when did you get these?"

And a booming voice from Uncle Vernon "GIRL WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THOSE LETTERS!"

I looked down shyly attempting to ignore my screaming Uncle "well i snatched the two of them off the kitchen counter as you were making a run for it into the hallway and Uncle Vernon caught you" i blushed a bit "i wanted to give it to you sooner but i knew if i did they would just get taken away again. so i thought that, tonight with everyone sleeping i would give them too you… you know since it's your birthday and all."

"Oh Thank you Zulie you're the best sister ever" at this Hagrid gave us a confused look. but before he could say anything Harry was ripping open that letter as if he were Dudley getting a new Xbox.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(order of merlin first class, Grand sorc., Chef. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall,

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Questions swirled around inside my mind, and Harry of course was the first to speak, though not the question i would have asked. "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gulpin gargoyles that reminds me" Hagrid said slapping his forehead with enough force to knock out a cart horse. and then from yet another pocket he pulled out, and i couldn't believe this, a fairly ruffled looking owl. A real live owl, oh i hope Hagrid didn't sit on him too, the poor thing. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled something down before handing it to the Owl and sending it off.

Realizing Harry's mouth was open i quickly reached over and snapped it shut for him. he gave me a look of thanks once he realized what i had done and why.

A completely unfazed Hagrid came and sat back down on the couch from where he had got up to let the owl fly out of the window. "now where was I?"

At this i found it the perfect opportunity to ask a very needed question, well actually make Harry ask it for me. i picked up my letter. the one addressed to me and not harry, the one that said.

 _Miss Azul Black_

 _The Floor_

 _Hut-on-the-Rock,_

 _The Sea_

I held it up to my brothers face and made sure he could see it. At first he looked very confused, but when I took my finger and pointed directly at the world, or in this case name, Black.

"um Hagrid.." Harry started, brows furrowing in confusion. "they must have got something wrong with Zulies letter." i nodded my assent.

"Oh?" the Large man if front of us looked down "why do yeh say that?"

"well according to this letter, Zulie's surname is Black…" he shook his head "how can that possibly be?"

Hagrid's eyes widened a fraction at this "yeh mean you don' know?" he looked at Harry and then at me. i shook my head, no i do not… what are you talking about?

"Know what?, what weren't we told this time?" Harry said, clearly getting irritated with all these secrets.

"Blimey, tha' sure explains a lot about the way the two of yeh act aroun' each other" he held his face in his hands before turning back to the still cowering Dursleys "yeh could've at least tol' the girl that much" i tilted my head in confusion, so this was about me, i thought.

They simply continued to cower as Hagrid turned himself back in our direction. " I hate to be the One to tell yeh this. but Zulie, yer not actually a Potter."

i stared at him shocked, Harry spoke up and for once my voice joined in sync with his "What!?"

"Ya…" Hagrid scratched the back of his head trying to find the right way to explain this to us. "Zulie you're actually a Black, yer Father was actually James Potter's, Harry's dad, best friend. so yer not , in anyway that i know of, related to Harry here." he stopped to think about it and added "Well not by blood yeh arn't. Some things are far stronger than blood though" i nodded a bit still quite, no majorly, confused.

"So she's not my sister?" Harry said blinking threw the shock. "our parents were Witches and Wizards and now so are we. and we are going to go to a special school to learn how to properly use Magic" he listed ticking each thing off on one of his fingers, summarizing all that we had just been told. "Never saw that coming"

before another word could be said Vernon seemed to have gained enough of his barrings to shout out definitely "They will Not be going!"

"oh and i'd like ter see a great muggle like yourself try an stop them?" Hagrid asked in an almost antagonizing way.

this once again got Harry's interest as i was still wrapping my mind around all this new information. "A what?"

"A muggle," Hagrid said "it's wha' we call non magic folk like them. It's just yer luck to get stuck with a family of the biggest Muggles i ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to this rubbish" i guess now not Uncle Vernon called out from across the room "we swore we would stamp it out of 'em."

this seemed to set Harry off "YOU KNEW!"

" _Knew."_ shrieked Petunia suddenly " Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was. Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that... that school… and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was… a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

she stopped her rant only to draw a breath and continued on slower this time, but with just as much venom dripping from her every word. it would seem that she has been wanting to say this for many years now.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you," she pointed a slender accusing finger at Harry "and of course i knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as… as… abnormal… and then she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you and your freaky friend" she shot a pointed look in my direction.

Harry at this point had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said "Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid jumping up from his spot in pure anger "How could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter? It's an outrage! a scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened" Harry asked urgently

"I never expected this," he said in a low voice, anger fading from his face " i had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin'' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Harry, I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh… but someone's gotta … yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

he threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well It's best yeh know as much as i can tell yeh… mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" he sat down and began to tell me and Harry the real story about what happened. about how they were dark times and full of dark wizards, one of which wanted to build an army, killing all those who dare refuse.

All about how Voldemort killed Harry's parents and how he really got that scar. about how after he attacked Harry You-know who disappeared and nobody knows what happened to him.

After this revelation Harry found himself doubting his ability to even be a wizard. "Hagrid,"he said quietly "i think you must have made a mistake. I don't think i can be a wizard"

at this Hagrid chuckled to my surprise " Not a Wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

at this both Harry and i looked over into the fire, deep in thought. I'm not sure about what Harry was thinking but i thought all about the weird things that happen around me. that one time i got irritiated at Piers and his hair turned a sickening shade of green. i thought about how i was stuck in the worst dress ever, it was so frilly and itchy with high heel that were way too tall for me to walk in. and by the time i got to school the dress was no longer frilly and the heels where suddenly a couple inches shorter.

"see you just wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts" Hagrid smiled crossing his arms. and me and Harry smiled at each other already looking forward to the new experience.

"Haven't i told you, they will not be going" Vernon stated firmly "I've read all this rubbish… spell books and wands and.." at this him and Hagrid got into a bit of an argument

that was until "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS"

this set Hagrid off "NEVER…" he thundered "...INSULT… ALBUS… DUMBLEDORE… IN...FRONT… OF...ME!" at this he swung his umbrella, swishing it down through the air and pointed it at Dudley. there was a flash of light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal. and next thing i knew Dudley was running around in circles clutching his rear end as a curly pigtail sprouted from his bottom sticking out through a hole in his pants.

Vernon roared. Pulled his wife and now panicking son, back upstairs and into the room. shutting and locking the door behind him, leaving myself, Harry, and Hagrid to the rest of the shack.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid said ruefully lowering his umbrella and taking to stroke his out of control beard. "but it didn't work anyway. Ment ter turn him into a pig, but i suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." he cast a sideways glance to me and my brother, for he will always no matter what be my big brother, "be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts,"he said "I'm… er… not supposed yer do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff… one o' the reasons i was so keen on takin' the job…"

i looked up at him curiously and Harry said, "Why arn't you supposed to do magic?"

"oh well… I was at Hogwarts meself but I… er… got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." he murmured a quick "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," in an attempt to divert any further questions, "gotta get up ter town, get yer books an' all that" he took off his big black coat and threw it at Harry. "you two can kip under that. Don't mind if it wriggles a bit , i think i still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 **(extra long chapter)**

The next morning I woke up to being shaken awake by Harry. "Come on, wake up Zulie we got to get ready to go" I groggily opened my eyes and sat up, causing Hagrid's coat to fall off me, exposing me back to the cold surrounding air. Than I thought about what had happened yesterday.

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" I whispered more to myself than anything but Harry answered anyway.

"No it wasn't, isn't this great Zulie!" he smiled brightly at me "we can do magic" I grinned and began fixing my hair since I had slept in my cloths last night. I was currently adorning a Dark blue dress with designs decorating the sleeves and trim. As I set to braiding my hair the way I wanted it instead of the position Aunt Petunia always yanks it into. I smiled, for once I felt like myself instead of a barbie doll for her to dress up.

Harry was just telling me about how an Owl had just delivered the morning paper, and the weird money that Harry had to pay it with. In that time Hagrid hand yawned and stretched himself out,I think I heard a few things pop.

"Best be off, Harry, you too Zulie, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff for school"

"um ...Hagrid?" I began my voice surprisingly louder than usual.

"Mm" came the reply as he began pulling on his Huge boots.

I looked at Harry and he seemed to understand "we haven't got any money… and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for us to go learn magic?"

"Don't worry about that, " Hagrid stated simply standing and scratching his head "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" he shook his large head "why even Zulie's Father left her somethin'. In a separate account o' course , though it is under high security but you'll get through." I tilted my head. "our first stop will be Gringotts. Wizards Bank."

"Why is that?" I asked "what happened to my Dad?" it was true, we were told all about Harry's parents but not one mention of my own. Harry nodded in agreement, just as curious as I was.

"Well I wouldn' think he's quite deserving of the title Dad, father is about all I'd about advise calling him. " he stated gruffly, apparently not liking the idea of said man. "I see them looks, the answer is no. I have no interest in talking about him."

I sighed but recognized the look of anger on his face and just let it go. I saw Harry about to protest but I held up my hand "come on Zulie don't you want to know" I nodded and then shook my head. In a yes but it's not worth it motion.

Seeing as he was not satisfied with this response I did the next best thing. I changed the subject "so how about we dig into that birthday cake for breakfast." Hagrid, thankful for the destruction agreed wholeheartedly.

We walked out after we had finished eating and climbed into the small boat Vernon had taken to get us here. "Hagrid.." Harry spoke up "how did you get here?"

"Flew o' course"

"Flew?" we said in unison.

"Well ya, bu' we got ter take this here back, not supposed to do magic now tha' I got yeh an all." he looked down at the boat and added "seems a shame ter row though, If i was ter… er.. speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentioning it"

"Of course not" Harry said eagerly wanting to see more magic. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Hagrid gingerly tapped the side of the boat twice with his umbrella and we sped off to Land. this only increased the smile on Harry's face and i assumed my own must have mimicked it.

Me being me I began to hum under my breath and nod off to sleep as Harry talked more with Hagrid. However before I could drift off the boat hit land and we made our way into town. Passersby stares a lot at Hagrid, with his enormous size I can't blame them. The fact that he kept pointing at ordinary things, like parking meters and saying loudly "You see that Harry, Zulie, the things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid?" Harry said "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts.?" wow that must have been what I missed when I zoned out on the boat.

"Dragon!?" I said in aww.

"Well, so they say." said Hagrid "Crikey, I'd like a dragon"

"You'd like one?" Harry questioned, and I gave him a 'and you wouldn't? whats wrong with you?' look.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid. "Hagrid said as we entered the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money', as he

called it, gave the bills to Harry and I so we could buy our tickets.

The stares didn't decrease any when we boarded the train. As a matter of fact they only got worse and more up close as Hagrid took up two seats and sat there Knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. as we did our best to ignore all the looks from the, now dubbed, muggles Harry and I took a look at our supply list, that was hidden in the envelope with the Hogwarts letter.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid smiled down at us, as even from his sitting position he was over twice our size.

Truth be told Harry and I had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that seats were too small and the trains too small.

"I don't know how the muggles Manage without magic" he said as we climb a broken down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

The crowd parted ways for Hagrid, so all me and my brother had to do was follow close behind. we passed book shops and music stores, that Harry had to drag me away from so we could keep up with Hagrid, hamburger restaurants and cinemas. But I did notice one thing, no where we looked was a place we could by spellbooks or magic wands. this was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Where there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? No that last one can't be too, I grew up in the Dursley household and know for a fact that they have absolutely no sense of humor. Truth be told, though all these things seem increasingly unbelievable, I couldn't help but have full faith in Hagrid.

"This is it," Hagrid started, coming to a halt "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Looking a bit ahead of us I saw a tiny, grubby looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out I would have likely just walked right passed it. Now that i think about it, looking around I saw people hurrying by never noticing it, like it wasn't even there. There eyes slid from the big book shop on the right to the record shop on the left, skipping over the building completely.

as I was slightly distracted I saw Hagrid moving on inside and grabbed Harry's wrist, begining to drag him after our giant friend so he did not get left behind.

For a famous place, as Hagrid had explained it earlier, it was very dark and shabby. There were a could older women were sitting in the corner drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a abnormally long pipe. The bartender, who was balled and as far as i could tell missing a few teeth, was talking to a short man in a top hat as if it would make him taller. The low buzz of chatter stopped upon their arrival. it was obvious everyone knew who Hagrid was, as I quickly pinned him as a regular, the old bartender reached for a glass saying "The usual, Hagrid.?"

"Can't, Tom. " he addressed said man "i'm on Hogwarts business" he placed a hand on Harrys shoulder and the other on my head causing my knees to buckle under me. I was quite proud that I had managed to stay upright.

"Good lord," the bartender, Tom if I remember correctly, began peering over at Harry "is this…. can this be…"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul, " the bald man whispered "Harry Potter… what an honor." he hurried out from behind the bar, rushed over towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter , welcome back."

I had no clue what was going on, and I don't think Harry was any better off. Everyone was looking at him as if he were a ghost from the past, or even a long lost friend. The women in the corners pipe went out, but she was so fixated on the goings on to notice and kept right on puffing. Hagrid was beaming!

In that next moment there was the sound of the scraping of chairs and Harry found himself in a flurry of people furiously shaking his hands. I stood just behind Harry as this happened.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand… I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." the short man in a top hat said. I recognised him and whispered it into Harry's ear.

"Oh,!" Harry said remembering the incident "I've seen you before!" at this Diggle's hat fell off in excitement " You bowed to me once in a shop, Zulie was there too"

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle , looking around at everyone, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" though I kinda regret reminding Harry of that incident, because he kept coming back and shaking Harry's hand again and again.

it wasn't long before a pale young man came forward, looking quite nervous with one of his eyes twitching. Hagrid seemed to recognize him, waving him over "Professor Quirrell!" he shouted out "Harry, Zulie, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts"

"P-P-Potter" stammered the Professor grasping Harry's hand "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." then he turned his attention to me, "T-This m-must be m-miss Black eh?" he he gave a nervous smile "I look f-forward to h-having y-y-you in my class"

I nodded my thanks and decided to be polite and get to know my Professor as Harry got dragged away to shake more people's hands "What sort of magic do you teach, sir?"

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts" he muttered as though he would rather not think about it."You'll be getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." he seemed terrified at the thought.

After about ten minutes Harry, Hagrid and I bid our farewells to Tom and the Professor. "Must get on.. lots yer buy. Come on you two." he said leading us out into the back of the pub before turning to Harry "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh… mind you, he's usually tremblin' "

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh, yeah, Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag… never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject… now, where's me umbrella?" he asked

My head began swimming, Vampires?, Haggs? what all is in this new world of wizardry. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash. "Three up… Two across…" he muttered "Right, stand back" wisly me and Harry too two large steps back from our giant escort.

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The bricks he had touched quivered a bit, wriggling around for a moment, before a small hole appeared. That hole slowly grew widening… a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid to walk though without a problem, an archway that lead into a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid said dramatically "to Diagon Alley"

Harry and I shared a quick glance at each other and grinned. Hagrid not concialing his own satisfied smile at our reactions. We stepped through and looked over our shoulders just in time to see the archway close behind us. back to being a brick wall as if nothing happened.

The sun shown brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. the sign above them read ' Cauldron… All sizes… Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver...Self-stirring… Collapsible.'

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid "but we gotta get yer money first."

Looking around me and my brother seemed to come to a silent agreement, and a solution to the problem of us needing approximately 8 more eyes to catch everything going on. While he was looked at all the shops and people on one side, I was looking at the same on the other. Then we would switch sides so what one of us missed the other would commit to memory.

We saw everything from Apothecaries to an owl emporium. and a broom shop."Look!" we heard a boy about our age shout out to his friend as they crowded the window to the broom shop. "The Nimbus Two Thousand … fastest ever…" he said

There were shops selling custom robes, some selling telescopes and strange silver trinkets. Things i've never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills one of them that would correct your spelling as you go along,I would need that later and made a mental note of it, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts" Hagrid drew us out of our constant scanning to see that in front of us a Large white building towering over all the little shops on the street. With, i couldn't believe this, a goblin standing in front of the burnished bronze doors. Once we had walked inside we were met with another pair of doors, silver this time, with a warning engraved into them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said" Hagrid mumbled " yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it"

We stepped inside and came into a Massive marble Hall, with yet more goblins working at every station. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long neverending counter. Most were scribbling in large ledgers, or weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading to new halls in every direction, and yet more of these small but serious creatures showing wizards and witches alike in and out of the winding passageways. Harry and Hagrid made straight for the main counter, I quickly scampered over to catch up. These goblins seem nice enough but there quite creepy the way they peer at you, as if everyone is a criminal.

"Morning" Hagrid addressed one of the few free goblins at the front counter. "We would like to make a withdraw from the vaults of Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Azul Black"

Hagrid sounded stiff and I found myself muttering under my breath "you could of atleast said please" it was more out of fear that I'd be hung by my toes if we so much as looked at them wrong. If Hagrid heard he showed no sign of it, I did after all say it fairly quietly in this loud busy place, however I thought for a second that I saw the ear of the goblin we were talking to twitch.

"Oh, and do Miss Black and Mr Potter have there keys?" I couldn't help but notice how he put my name before Harry's. It was actually the first time in my memory that, that has ever happened. Though I seemed to be the only one who noticed this as Hagrid began digging in one of his many pockets once again.

"Got it here somewhere" He said beginning to empty his pockets onto the white marble counter. If Aunt Petunia where here she would be having a major fit about him ruining the perfectly pristine surface. Now scattered around the counter and one the goblins many weird book of numbers, was a handful of what looked like moldy dog biscuits. This caused the goblin to wrinkled his nose, even with them being kinda creepy I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It probably took hours of work and organization to get it like that, I mean ya it's just numbers but still. "Got it." Hagrid said at last as he pulled out a tiny key.

The goblin peered over the counter a the small key, "That seems to be in order " he nodded.

"An' I also got a letter here from Dumbledore" Hagrid said importantly, throwing out his chest obviously proud he was chosen for the job. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen".

The goblin looked at the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said handing the letter back to Hagrid "I will have someone take you down to the Vaults. Griphook!" he called out to another goblin.

We waited for a moment so Hagrid could cram all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he Harry and myself followed the goblin named Griphook towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked as we walked along.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously ""Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job is worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for us and Hagrid and Harry just walked right on in, I actually stopped to nod to Griphook "thank you" I smiled a bit before following the boys inside. I may not have liked living with the Dursleys but if there's one thing Petunia taught me it was manners, and this goblin was far more deserving of them than they ever were.

I walked in and expected to see more Marble, but was surprised to see a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. it kinda had a medieval feel to it, if you ask me. The passage sloped steeply downwards, almost like a rollercoaster, and disappeared down the path. there was what seemed to be little railway tracks on the floor that you could just make out in the flickering firelight.

Griphook came and stood by me, letting out a high whistle and within seconds a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. Hagrid climbed in, with a bit of difficulty due to his size, and Harry clamped in next to him. There wasn't much space left but thankfully Griphook offered an hand, and a bit of magic, to help squeeze me in without too much discomfort. Hagrid watched these proceedings weirdly but said nothing.

I had just got in place when Griphook conjured up a small white pillow and placed it between me and the side bar of the cart. I was about to ask why when he answered before I ever got the chance "trust me you'll be needing it. " With those words he took his place in the front of the car and we where off.

At first we just hurtled through a maze of corridors, and winding passages. I didn't bother trying to keep track of where we were going, but from the looks of it Harry did and he was getting very dizzy. Hagrid on the other hand was a sickening shade of green. The cart rattled on through this maze with expert precision, and it must have had a mind of its own because as far as I could tell Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung from the constant rush of cold air that they were exposed to. But I couldn't find it in myself to close them. And I wasn't sure but, I could have sworn i saw a burst of fire down one of the corridors and a loud sort of rawr at the end of a nearby passage, but by the time me and Harry turned around we had turned a corner and left it far behind. We plunged even deeper into the labyrinth that was Gringotts, passing an underground lake with Stalactites and Stalagmites from the floor to ceiling.

Harry leaned over to Hagrid to ask a question I couldn't make out and Hagrid responded with "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think i'm going to be sick. " After all he Did look very very green. I soon found that I was indeed thankful for the pillow Griphook had given me, because with how much the cart jerked around Harry and I got thrown quite a bit. The fluffy white pillow kept my side from being crushed against the metal side of the cart and possibly bruising my ribcage.

When the cart came to a stop, at last, beside a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid got out of the small cart fast as he could and ended up leaning up against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

After a moment Griphook took the key from Hagrid and unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out from the door as it cleared. Harry gasped . Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver, And Heaps of little bronze knuts.

Hagrid pushed Harry forward, "All yours" he smiled at my brothers dumbstruck face.

As Hagrid explained the concept of wizard money, Galleons, Sickles, knuts and how many of each goes into the other. Man if the Dursleys had known about all this or they would have taken it from Harry in the blink of an eye and used it to buy Dudley more junk he doesn't need.

After Harry had scooped up as much as he could fit into a bag. Hagrid said "now vault seven hundred and thirteen," I coughed and he added a hesitant "please. and um, could we go a bit slower this time"

"One speed only" was Griphooks response. Hagrid groaned I could have sworn I saw the slightest smirk on the goblins face. We plunged deeper into the passageways and after plenty more twists and turns I realized most of this was downhill, and we began to gather more speed. Making it Harder to keep track of where you are going. We rode over an Underground revin and Harry and I attempted to look over the side to get a better look. Hagrid groaned and grabbed us by the scruff of our neck and pulled us back into the cart.

When we next came to a stop I noticed that Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no key hole.

"Stand back" Griphook said importantly, as he ran his slender finger down the middle of the door. inside it I could hear a ton on locked clicking open. and then to my surprise the door simply melted away.

"Wow" I stared in amazement

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tryed that they would be sucked in through the door and trapped there"Griphook said at my amazed expression. Seemingly proud of having such an important status.

"How often do you check to see if anyones inside?" Harry asked the goblin.

At this Griphook smirked a rather nasty grin "About once every ten years."

With all this security and secrecy I wasn't sure what I was expecting inside that Vault, but it sure wasn't this. I took a look inside as Hagrid shimmied his way into the door. Unlike the glory of Harry's vault, this safe was completely empty. Empty except for Hagrid and a small package that he picked up and shoved into one of his deep pockets before Harry or I could see. I could tell that Harry's curiosity was attempting to get the better of him, but he knew better than to ask.

"Alright back into that infernal cart, we've got one more stop to make. An' I would like to get to the surface back on ground level quick as I can" Hagrid grumbled climbing into the cart. Me and Harry piled in beside him and we once again took off . This time however we didn't go down any farther, we didn't go back up any, but we stayed on the same level. Hagrid seemed quite happy about this.

When we next got out Hagrid opted to stay in the cart in hopes we would get done faster. I walked over to my Vault and realized exactly why Hagrid didn't have a second key. My vault didn't have one. But it wasn't quite the same lock as Vault seven hundred and thirteen, no this one had what looked like a crest on it and as if it was one of the newer vaults, only opened a couple years ago.

I stared at it for a moment tell Griphook explained. "It's our new locking system, it's called a Blood vault."

I turned around to look at the small goblin who had spoken to me "A Blood vault?"

"Yes Miss Back" he nodded to me politely , and once again Hagrid ,who was still in the cart, looked at Griphook and me as if this wasn't supposed to be happening. "My guess would be that your Family set it up as a separate account away from the family riches. Which I understand due to your family not being the best of wizards. and how different you seem to be from the lot of them" I was careful not to comment on this, not knowing what my family was like "so this vault can only be opened by two people. The one who set it up in the first place, and they one they set it up for, in this case you. Even us Goblins can't get into it. Just smear a bit of blood on an area of the door and it should be able to recognize you and open."

So hesitantly I brought my hand up to my mouth and with my abnormally sharp canines, which have always been quite a bit sharper that Harry's since we were little, and bit down on my thumb. It took a bit of effort but once I tasted blood I removed my hand from my mouth and swiped my thumb across the door.

I waited a moment and nothing happened, just as I thought I had done something wrong the door began to shake, It then proceeded to sink into the ground.

"Woah" Harry muttered. I nodded in agreement and slowly took hesitant steps inside. Looking around my vault I couldn't help but compare it to Harry's. Let me tell you mine was so much more colorful. Harry's had been piled to the top with gold and silver. My Vault contains about half as much of that as his had, but unlike Harry's my vault contained much more than just regular old money. Looking around I saw piles of Emeralds and Rubies, Diamond too, silver plates and expensive paintings, beautifully made jewelry and expensive robes.

Walking over I began to fill my small bag with coins, snatching up a few of the precious jewels along the way. I looked up and I was about to turn around and leave with my now full pockets of money, when I saw something that caught my attention.

It was the only non shiny thing in this vault, a soft looking piece of cloth with a note on top. picking it up it read in messy handwriting.

My dear Azul.

You don't know me, I left when you were just a baby. But I figured I'd leave you something.

I gave this to your Father to give to you, but if I know him he's probably still mad at me for leaving and you may never get this message.

I promise you, You my little Azule are not the reason I left so don't you dare go thinking otherwise.

I'm sorry but I won't be telling you why I left, I just can't get myself to write it down.

Last I saw you when you were only about a month old and cradled in my arms as I rocked you to sleep. You always did like to sleep, something I figure you get from me.

I hope your father is taking good care of you!

I don't know what else to say really. So I guess i'll get to the point.

under this cloth should be a old family locket. it has a picture of us in it, your father would be apart of it but he's the one who took the picture. i hope you like it, it's something for you to always remember me by, sense if you grow like you have been you'll look so much like your father you'll never know what i look like. I hope this helps

may my gift bring you luck.

with all my love, Goodbye my dear daughter

Mom.

I picked up the cloth, it soft in my hands, and gently unwrapped it from the beautiful locket inside. on this Locket is an engraving of a dragonfly on a flower. it was so beautiful and unique, i don't think there is anything like it in the world. I decided not to open it just yet, I wasn't quite ready for that.

I carefully wrapped it up in the cloth once again and shoved it into my pocket. folding up the letter I walked back out of the Vault and climbed back into the cart. It wasn't long before we were back on the surface.

The hectic ride back up snapped me out of my haze, and when we climbed out I made sure to thank Griphook for escorting us and for the pillow he let me use. He fidgeted a bit and murmured a quick "it was my pleasure Miss Black" before disappearing back to his work.

Hagrid led us back out of the large building and into the streets of Diagon Alley. I guess now is as good a time as any to starts shopping for school."So" I looked at my brother "where to first?" and that was the end of our Gringotts journey.

"Might as well get yer uniform." Hagrid spoke up, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. "Listen Harry, Zulie. Mind if i slipped off to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick-me-up. I hate them Gringotts carts." I was nervous about going without him, but with how sick he still looked i found myself practically shoving him off in the proper direction.

And so Harry and I entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak for us. "Got the lot here… another young man being fitted up just now infact."

I looked over to where she was referring, and just as she said there in the back was a boy with pale, pointed face, standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. I hate to admit it but he was kinda cute, though with the proud way he stood and the cocky aura surrounding him he just reminded me of a skinny version of Dudley.

Harry and I walked up to two other footstools, one on either side of the boy, and stood about as relaxed as we could with floating tape measures determining our sizes.

"Hello" the boy said, winking flirtatiously in my direction, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes" Harry answered for me, diverting the attention away from me.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." said the boy. He had a bored, drawling, voice that sounded like he simply enjoyed talking about himself, just for the heck of hearing his own voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Oh yes, I was Strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on after his rant.

"No"

"Play Quidditch at all."

"No" Harry said since he obviously had no idea what this boy happened to be talking about. I felt sorry for Harry since he had no idea what's going on and probably feels really stupid, not that i know any more than he does.

"I do…" he said looking back at me as if bragging a major accomplishment. and for all i know here in the Wizard world it could be "Father says it's a crime if im not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." he winked at me before turning back to Harry "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No" Harry said tensely

At this I decided I had to save him before he feels even more stupid. "Is there any Real way to know ahead of time" I said in my quiet voice. Hey don't judge, this not only helps Harry, it will get us a bit of information before we go.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they," the boy answered me "but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been… Imagine being put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response and Harry let out a sound like "Mmm,"

"I say, Look at that man!"said the boy suddenly getting distracted by Hagrid's sudden appearance in the window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and I, and pointing at two Large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That Hagrid," Harry said, pleased that he knew something the other boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts!"

"Oh," said the boy "I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant, isn't he?"

Oh i was just liking this boy less and less.

"He's the gamekeeper," Harry spoke up, and by his voice I could tell he didn't like this boy much either.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of a savage… lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant" said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" the boy asked with a slight sneer "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead" I could tell by the way he talked Harry didn't want to say anymore.

"Oh sorry." and this pale boy was in no way sorry if he tone of voice had anything to do with it. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean,"

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway"

Harry by that point was attempting to calm himself down. So I answered in hopes to buy him time.

"Black" I nodded to the boy.

He was about to say something he assumed to be important but before he got the chance to answer Madam Malkin said. "That's you done, my dear" to Harry, who was glad for the excuse to get out of there and jumped off the footstool, before turning to me, "and let me finish this stitch and you can leave as well"

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy shrugging and sending a 'charming' smile my way. I was glad Madam Malkin finished quickly and climbed off the footstool "It was good to meet you, maybe I'll see you later. I could get my father to let you tag along as we finish getting my stuff if you stick around for a bit" he smiled cockily

"Um, thanks for the offer and all but I've got shopping to do myself" i said not looking back as i marched out the door with Harry.

"Well if you change your mind come find me. I'd be glad for the company, it gets so boring without a pretty face to look at" I shut the door quickly behind me and my brother and groand. at least Hagrid got us ice cream to help make the day better. This is Probably the weirdest birthday Harry has ever had.

"what's up?" Hagrid said looking at how quiet Harry and i got.

"Nothing" Harry lied smoothly. Our next stop was to buy parchment and quills, this definitely cheered me up. We had found a bottle of ink that changed color while you wrote. This thankfully reminded me of the self spelling quill. so i decided to splurge a bit and made sure to buy lots of ink and extra quills and parchment, sense knowing me I'll spend most of my time and resources doodling.

We had just left that shop when Harry asked Hagrid a question. "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know… not knowin' about Quidditch."

At this I hit Hagrid on the arm, though i didn't bother making it lightly he probably could barely feel it as is. "Don't make him feel worse!"

Harry began explaining about the pale boy who was in Madam Malkin's with us. "...and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in…"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd know who yeh were… he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in them in a long line of Muggles… look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister."

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like… like soccer in the Muggle world… everyone follows Quidditch… played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls … sorta hard ter explain the rules"

I decided to add a question of my own. "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. there's four of them. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers but…"

"I bet I'm Hufflepuff." Harry said gloomily and I gave him a disapproving look for doubting himself.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." than for some reason looking at me he added "well 'sept fer one, but he was from a family of Slytherin." I looked confused but he quickly changed the subject "You-Know-Who was one."

Vol-, sorry, … You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago." said Hagrid.

We than continued to go after our school books. we found them in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never reads anything, would have been wild to get his hand on these. ok maybe that's a bit of an overstatement because I don't see a picture book section…

I ended up dragging Harry away from Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

He looked at me "I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

I was beginning to think I should let him buy it when Hagrid spoke up. "I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not supposed ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances" he sighed "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any o' them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry and me buy a solid gold cauldron,either ("It says pewter on yer list") , but we got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredient and a collapsible brass telescope each. Next stop was the Apothecary, which was thankfully fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bed eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floors; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. Everything looked so cool, and yet so weird I was a bit too afraid to touch anything.

While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for the supply of some basic potions ingredient for myself and Harry, I found myself doing my best to keep my brother from picking up and possibly dropping a silver unicorn horn that was priced at twenty-one Galleons each. I also had to tell him to put down a jar of minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Once we left the Apothecary Hagrid took Harry's list and checked it over. "Just yer wands left… oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present Harry"

I had to stop myself from giggling at Harry's red face "You don't have to…"

"I know i don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at...an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held the most beautiful snowy owl, who was fast asleep with her head tucked in under her wing. I for a moment thought that Harry was channeling his inner Professor Quirrell with the way he stuttered his thanks.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly, "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now… only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… this was what both me and my brother had really been looking forward to this whole trip.

This last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

We stepped in and just the air itself seemed to to tingle and hum with a secret magic. Thousand of narrow boxes, That I assume I contained a variety of wands, stacked neatly in piles stacking right up to the ceiling. However I could hear a faint humming in the back of my mind in the direction of the Wand in the window, and not in the box. However I decided to ignore it.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice. Both Harry and I jumped, Hagrid must have jumped too because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair he had sat in to wait for us.

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining in the gloom of the shop.

"Hello" Harry said awkwardly as I waved from my place just behind him.

"Ah," the man said " Yes, yes I thought I would be seeing the two of you soon. Mr. Potter, Miss Black. " it wasn't really a question "Harry you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms work." Mr. Ollivander moved a bit closer to Harry "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it… It's really the wand that chooses the Wizard, of course." He then got just close enough to stare directly at Harry's scar, completely violating any such personal space "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well. If I'd known what that wand was going into the world to do…"

He than drifted his gaze over to me. "Ah, Miss Black, though i'm sorry to say I wasn't the one to sell your mother's wand I remember your Fathers perfectly. Twelve-and-a quarter inches. Poplar. Griffon Feather core. Bound for success but a bit of a craving for the limelight." At this Hagrid let out a laugh ("darn right he did") drawing attention to him from the old man. "Rubeus!, Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… oak Sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?

"It was sir, yes"

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?"

"Er.. yes, they did, yes" he shuffled his feet a bit "I've still got the pieces, though."

"But you don't Use them?" Ollivander said sharply.

"Oh, no sir" Hagrid said quickly, clutching his pink umbrella tightly.

"Hmmm," said the old man "Well, now… Mr. Potter, let me see" he pulled out a tape measure "which is your wand hand?" and so the questions began, as Harry's arm was measured and he talked with Ollivander about his wands.

Harry has tried about half the wands in the store but this only seemed to make Ollivander even more determined.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere… I wonder, now… yes, why not…. unusual combination... Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand in question, raised it above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air . A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the tip of the wand like fireworks, dancing the light and shadows on the walls. "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry" Harry said "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather… just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother… why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the Wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you , Mr. Potter.. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things… terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered and payed for his wand before Mr. Ollivander moved onto me.

"Now Miss. Black what is your wand arm?" and so the process repeated. We went through wand after wand but nothing felt right, I broke quite a few things in the process. The humming in the back of my mind simply got louder and louder the more I tried, almost like a jealous girlfriend. So finally I asked what had been on my mind since I entered this shop.

"Er, sir?" i spoke up interrupting his mutters " is that wand supposed to be humming, because I feel like I'm the only one not ignoring it and it just keeps getting louder." I said a bit irritated.

"Oh is it now?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ya Zulie I don't hear anything" Harry spoke up from his spot by Hagrid.

I was about to speak again when the old man interrupted "Now, now Mr. Potter young Miss Black may be onto something." he said striding over to the old dusty display wand.

he gingerly picked it up off the old purple pillow and gently blew the accumulated dust off of it. I couldn't help but stare. it was a long dark beauty, of an obsidian black color shining in the limited light of the shop.

"Polished Hawthorn good for defencive magic and charms. thirteen-and-a-quarter inches, a long one. Kelpie Hair core, a creature rarely seen but mysterious. Most common we know of would but what the Muddles call the Loch Ness monster." he gracefully handed it to me "One of the first this store has ever made, long before my time. Been sitting there so long I nearly had forgotten about it! Now why don't you give it a wave."

And as soon as I held it into my hand the oppressive humming paused and it seemed more alive. I gave it a hesitant wave and before my eyes nothing happened, but yet I knew something did. I looked over to the walls and found the shadows among them shaping and shifting into all different things. One a raven, another a flower, one in the shape of a dragon circling the moon, it was like it was telling a story through the shadows that only it could understand. And to my delight, towards the end of the show it released bubbles from the end of the wand and sent then circling the room.

"Oh, yes this is definitely mine" I managed to choke out once the show was over, "that was simply splendid, and it just feels… right" it was true,it's cool polished surface felt refreshing against my skin and its weight made it easy to hold, its length perfect to swing and wave. Beautiful.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Black" Ollivander said as i fished out seven Galleons and payed for my New black beautiful wand.

When we finally left the shop it was late afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky. Harry, Hagrid and I made our way out of Diagon Alley, back through the wall, passed a now empty Leaky Cauldron, in nothing but silence. Harry seemed distracted and didn't notice what was going on around them. I on the other hand could see all the gawking people passing us as we walked down the road. I mean it's not every day you see kids walking with a giant and carrying funny shaped packages and a snowy owl.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." Hagrid said once we got to Paddington station. I got Hagrid to buy me and Harry a Hamburger to share as we sat down in the plastic chairs to eat. "You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,"

Harry took a moment, chewing on his hamburger, trying to find the right words. "Everyone thinks I'm special." he said at last "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander...but i don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and i can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol- sorry … I mean, the night my parents died" I put my hand on Harrys shoulder and Hagrid leaned across the table wearing a kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. An' Zulie will be there with you, so yeh won't be alone. Just be yer-self. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts… I did… still do,'smarter of fact."

It wasn't long after that we were getting on the train that would take us back to the Dursley. Hagrid started handing an envelope to Harry but then changed his mind and handed it to me "better make sure not to lose 'em " he said "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts, First o' September… King's Cross… It's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… See yeh soon, Harry, Zulie."

With that the train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, then he looked back at me "He's gone! Zulie he just disappeared." I could do nothing but shrug and dread our return to the Dursleys.


	6. Chapter 6

The next month with the Dursleys was, in no way, fun. I mean sure my birthday came and passed like every year around this time, but I was so absorbed in reading up on my school books to notice or even care. True, Dudley was now so scared of me and Harry that we wouldn't even stay in the same room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon no longer went and shut me or Harry in the cupboard, force us to do anything, or shout at us… actually they didn't speak to us at all. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair Harry or I sat in were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

I'm not sure how Harry felt, but even with all the bossing around and the yelling. The Dursley's raised me, Harry too but he's just stubborn, and to have all you know start ignoring you...well let's just say I spent most of my time sleeping or reading my new Charms book. I started to read my Potions book, but all I really got out of it were what ingredients do what; The rest of potions, in my opinion, is just measurements and when to take it off of the fire. So it was basically Chemistry class for wizards.

Harry on the other hand took an interest in _A History of Magic_ and left the rest of his books alone. he spent most of his time in his room, the small one upstairs, with his snowy owl Hedwig. Let me tell you, it was a good thing Aunt Petunia stopped going into Harry's room to vacuum. Normally she would make me do it, but since she's ignoring us she has been doing it herself and she would not like it. I walked in to ask Harry about what he thinks Hogwarts will be like and I saw him sitting on his bed with Hedwig swooping in and out of the window as she pleased bringing in dead mice and leaving them scattered around the floor. Harry has never been a messy person but apparently Hedwig is a naturally messy owl.

Every night when we went to sleep Harry would tick off another day on the calendar he had pinned up on the wall, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August I ended up reminding Harry to talk to Uncle Vernon about getting us a ride to King's Cross tomorrow, since I'm still not comfortable talking around them. So we went down into the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley ran screaming from the room.

"Er… Uncle Vernon"

Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er… Zulie and I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to… to go to Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be alright if you gave us a lift?"

Grunt. I suppose that meant yes.

"Thank you."

He was about to go upstairs and I was going to start on lunch when Uncle Vernon actually spoke to us for the first time since that incident with Hagrid.

"Funny way to get to a wizards school, the train. Magic carpets all got puncture, have they?"

Harry wisely didn't say anything.

"Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know" said Harry, realizing this for the first time. At this i pulled out the tickets Hagrid had given us to check. "I'll just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock." I blinked as i registered what he said. Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon just stared.

"Platform what?"

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk Rubbish, " Vernon began "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."

"it's on my ticket."

"Barking" said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, in an attempt to keep things friendly.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Vernon. my eyes went wide until… "Got to have that ruddy tail removes before he goes to Smeltings"

The next morning I was woken up by a jittery looking Harry, it was still dark out so I said "Harry, what time is it? Why are you up?"

"It's five o'clock Zulie, sorry to wake you" he said "but I couldn't go back to sleep, I'm too excited, and a bit nervous." he scratched the back of his neck " I already got dressed, well I figure i'll change into my robes on the train no need to walk to King's Cross in them, and made sure I packed. I double checked the Hogwarts list to make sure I got everything we are going to need, and I fed Hedwig, so she's now tucked safely in her cage." he rattled on "Am I missing something, I feel like I'm missing something."

"Ya, you are dumb dumb." I stretched out and yawned. figuring I'll just take a nap on the train, no point in going back to sleep now anyway.

"Really" he looked at me " what?"

I hit him in the arm, harder than I normally would but that's what he get for waking me up "Me, you idiot." I groaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes "and thanks to you I'm going to have bags under my eyes."

"You always have bags under your eyes, Zulie" Harry laughed. I knew it was true however.

"ya I know, but normally there not as bad. Usually just dark circles and it's natural I've had that sense we were little you know it, not bags." I complained "I'm going to blame you for this."

And so, with Harry's help, i made sure i had everything i needed from books to money packed. putting the most important things on top, i spent the next two hours listening to my brother daydream. And so, at seven o'clock we all piled into the Dursleys car and set off. Dudley wasn't too happy about being anywhere near Harry and I, especially together in the same space, but after a bit of coaxing from Aunt petunia we reached King's Cross at last.

We reached the station at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and then mine on top of Harry's, and wheeled it into the station for us. I wasn't sure what was going on and simply figured the Dursleys would be in a rush to get rid of my brother and i. However that was until Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are." he looked down on us "Platform nine… platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," Uncle Vernon almost laughed with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. I turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry and i tried to comfort him.

Not knowing what else to do Harry went to ask someone. I stayed behind with the trunks, because I had a feeling that the guard he stopped wouldn't believe a word Harry said. after about 20 minutes we only had ten minutes to get on a train that for the life of them they couldn't find. This was all starting to feel like a large extended prank.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell them something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. I was half tempted to just get my wand out and start tapping random bricks between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind us and I caught a few words of what they were saying. "... packed with Muggles, of course…" I swung around the same time as Harry who had also been listening.

The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like ours and they had an _owl._

My heart was hammering, as Harry pushed the cart after them, me following close behind. They stopped and so did we, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

""Now what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platform nine and ten. Harry and I watched, I almost laughed because Harry was trying not to blink afraid he would miss anything. However just as the boy reached the platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump women said.

"I'm not Fred, i'm George," said the boy "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George , dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred."the boy said, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he was gone… but how had he done it?

Now the third brother, George I believe, was walking briskly toward the barrier… he was almost there… and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it. so I gave Harry a shove in the direction of the plump woman and her remaining kids. "Excuse me," Harry said to the women.

"Hello, dear," she said "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's first year too."

She pointed at the last of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

It was then she spotted me hiding a bit behind Harry. "Oh, Hello there…" she turned to Harry "Who is this?"

"Oh, um… I guess you could call her my little sister. We were raised together after all." Harry said before getting back on point "The thing is… the thing is, we don't know how to…"

"How to get on the platform?" she said kindly, and I nodded along with Harry. "Not to worry " she began and I sighed in relief, "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er… okay" Harry said turning to me "I'll go first Zulie, you come after. I'll wait for you" I nodded and Harry began pushing his trolley around and began heading towards the barrier.

Next thing I knew… he was gone. "Alright Ron your turn,"

As her son made his way to the barrier, the women turned to me, "Now dear, what's your name?"

"Azul, miss" I said quietly since I haven't been alone with someone other than Harry in years, except for Piers but that wasn't my choice. "But, you can call me Zulie." I've got a feel I'll be talking alot more the farther away from the Dursley's I get.

"Well then Zulie, it's good to meet you. " she smiled at me as I saw Ron disappear behind the barrier. " No need to be nervous, dear, your brother should be waiting on the other side. where are your parents by the way?"

"Er…" I started but didn't feel like lying "we don't have any," my voice got small as i said this.

"oh.. I'm sorry de- Oh my look at the time we are going to be late," he said seeing the time " go on hurry up, through the barrier with you"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and ran at the, very solid looking, brick wall. i only was just able to hear the women say to her daughter,

"She's just adorable, do you think one of the boys will…."

"MOM!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, easing my mood as I expected myself to crash through the barrier. When I didn't, I came out on the other side to be greeted by a scarlet steam engine waiting at a platform packed with people. A sign overhead reading Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

I looked behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway where I had just come from, with the words _Platform nine and three-quarters_ on it. I had made it, looking around but couldn't see Harry anywhere. i just stood there for a moment completely lost and stunned.

Apparently I stood there long enough it became obvious how utterly lost i was. I was snapped out of my trance by a round faced boy just taller than i was, holding a toad. "Er… hello Miss, um you seem lost are you a first year to?"

behind him I saw what appeared to be his grandmother wiping tears from her eyes, I figured she's the one who pushed him over to me. I smiled at the boy, glad for the distraction from my rising panic of not finding Harry.

"Yes, sorry about that, i've just never really been away from my brother and now i can't seem to find him." I stated holding out a hand.

He firmly took my outstretched hand. "Well my name is Neville." then he added quickly, holding up his toad, "and this is Trevor"

"Good to meet you Neville, I'm Azul, but you can call me Zulie."

I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship. And so, after some farewells with Neville's grandma we set off to find a compartment to share. We were soon joined by another boy named Seamus, And his friend Dean. Curious about what the family's did i stuck my head out the window and watched an exchange between the women i had run into earlier and her four sons.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom" the boys quickly hopped over to their mother. However I couldn't help but laugh as she took out her handkerchief, "Ron, you've got something on your nose,"

the youngest boy, Ron, tried to jerk away out of his mom's reach, " _Mom…_ geroff."

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somfink on his nosie? said one of the twins.

"Shut up,"

"Where's Percy?"

"He's coming now." the oldest boy came into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes. He adorned a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother" he said " I'm up front, the prefects have two compartments to themselves…"

"Oh, are you a _Prefect_ Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it" said the other twin. "Once…"

"or twice…"

"A minute…"

"All summer…"

"Oh shut up" called Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" complained one of the twins.

"Because he's a _prefect_ " said there mother fondly "All right, dear, well, have a good term… send me an owl when you get there," she kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.

Then she turned to the twins.

"Now you two… this year, you behave yourself. If i get one more owl telling me you've… blown up a toilet or…"

"Blown up a toilet?" We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea, though, thanks, Mom"

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," grumbled a clearly annoyed Ron, his nose still pink from where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey mom, guess what? Guess who we met on the train?" at this I leaned a bit closer.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us at the station? Know who he is?"

"who?"

" _Harry Potter!"_ I sighed in relief , Harry made it on the train at least. that's good.

"Oh Mom, can i go on the train and see him, Mom, oh, please."

"You've already seen him, and that young lady he was with. Ginny and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know. "

"Asked him. Saw the scar. It's really there… like lightning"

"Poor _dear…_ no wonder he and Zulie were alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on the platform. and the girl was soo sweet"

"Girl… I didn't see her anywhere" at this I blushed a bit

"Yes well I'm sure she's on the train somewhere…"

"Never mind that, Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

this earned them a stern glare from there mother. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred, No, don't you dare As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on" A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" there mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't cry ,Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat"

" _George!"_

"Only joking, Mom."

With that the boys waved to their mother as their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train. As the train rounded the corner I sat back down and looked at all the other occupants of the car.

"Er… Hi everyone" I gave a bit of a shy wave.

It was then the boys decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Seamus Finnigan. I'm a half blood" he introduced in a bit of an irish accent

Next to him sat a Darker skinned boy who seemed as out of place as I did. "um… I'm Dean Thomas. I um… I come from a Muggle family, so…."

i smiled "Don't worry Dean I'm in the same boat, i'm technically a pure blood I think, but I was raised by a Muggle family. I didn't even know I was a witch tell last month." This seemed to cheer him up quite a bit.

"Well I'm Neville Longbottom."

"And I'm Azul Black, but you guys can call me Zulie."

Seamus, who I assume to be the talkative one of this group, was about to say something when Neville piped up. "Oh No… I've lost Trevor!"

"Not again Neville" I exclaimed "we had this talk with your Grandmother, you've got to keep a better hold on him"

"He must have got out of the compartment. he could be anywhere by now. "

"Oh Neville, … come on" I stood up and brushed myself off." I'll help you look for him. let me grab my robes so that way when we find the bathrooms I can change out of his Stupid dress" I began digging through my trunk.

"Well I think it's cute." said Seamus "well for a Muggle fashion anyway"

I rolled my eyes "well you don't have to wear it, my Aunt put me in it and it's uncomfortable and itchy." I said finally pulling my robes from my trunk "If you like them so much i'll let you borrow it when i'm done changing" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He stuttered something unintelligent, and Dean smiled at the blushing boy beside him, "You know that sounds like an excellent idea. i'll do your makeup if you'd like." i couldn't help but laugh.

Neville and I soon left the compartment to explore and look for the lost Trevor. "Alright, we will start with this car. you can check all the compartments on the right, i'll take the left. that should make things faster." and so we split up.

I started out walking into a compartment full of what looked like a group of fourth year girls. "Er… excuse me?" I said quietly as usual.

"Sorry we are full, plus no ickle first years allowed in this compartment, go find another." A girl with buttercup yellow hair said, waving her hand at me in a sort of 'go away' motion.

"I wasn't going to ask to sit her, I've already got a compartment" the girl was obviously about to sass me so i continued before she could "I was just wondering if you've seen a toad, my friend Neville's lost one."

"Ewww…" the girls screeched "Toads went way out of season years ago."

"I didn't ask if they were the next thing is fashion or not, i just want to know if you've seen one." I said a bit irritated.

"Well it's not my fault if you don't listen to good advice. like your shoes" she sneered at me "where did you get them, the junk shop."

I must have been spending too much time with Harry because I said "I don't know, where did you get your hair. The local green-house. i mean i'm a huge fan of buttercups but that's just taking it a bit far. " and then I turned around and walked out of the compartment before they could process what happened.

I moved on to the next compartment to find three boys ranging from second to fourth year by the looks of it. "Hey have any of you…"

I was interrupted by one of the boys jumping out of his seat and throwing his arms around me. "I don't know you but your my new best friend!"

"Oye!" one of the others said as the first boy, who had dirty blond hair and was about a foot taller than me let go of my shoulders.

"Sorry man, but anyone who can talk back to Charlotte Franny like that's ok in my book" he said sitting back down and giving me a thumbs up.

I stood there unsure of what just happened, thankfully a dark haired boy, I think he was a third year spoke up.

"We heard the whole thing from the other compartment, thin walls and all." he shrugged "almost no one stands up to her for fear of public humiliation, so we all got a good laugh that a first year just stuck it to her so smoothly." he smiled and held out his hand "The names Cedric Diggory. good to meet you"

"Um.. you too, I'm Azul Black, but my friends call me Zulie." I introduced myself, a bit pink from embarrassment. I couldn't believe they had heard that. "I'm not usually like that, i swear."

At this a brown haired boy with abnormally feminine features joined in "Don't worry sweet-cheeks. you're not in trouble, we haven't even got to Hogwarts yet." he winked. "no rules so this is where all the fun happens "

"Zane stop flirting with the girl, she's just a first year." the dirty blond said.

"A cute first year" he pointed out but got his foot stepped on, "Alright alright I was just playing"

"Er… anyway, "I said getting back on point "Have any of you seen a Toad,?"

"No sorry, kid, " Cedric answered "and don't let Buttercup get to you, not all us Hufflepuffs are that way, most of us are fairly nice. it's the Slytherins you got to watch out for."

"Ya, Charlet and her group are a bunch of prisses. But most the snakes are just a bad bunch to be around."the feminine one said, I believe his name was Zane. "Anyway we will let you know if we spot a toad jumping around."

I nodded and moved on to the next compartment. This process continued for a bit tell I ended up meeting up with Neville again.

"find anything?"

"No.." he seemed to deflate

"Hey what's going on ?" Neville and I looked over to see the owner of this bossy voice. I saw a girl about our age, probably a first year to, she had loads of bushy brown hair and he front teeth where a bit too big for her.

"We are looking for Neville's toad, Trevor." I said.

"How could you possibly lose a toad." she said, unimpressed.

I shrugged as Neville answers with an embarrassed stutter "my gran says i was born with a terrible memory, and I was clumsy, still am, danger prone too and…"

she rolled her eyes "well I'm Hermione Granger, and if it will keep you from running up and down the Halls I guess I'll help look"

I smiled "oh thank goodness.. why don't you and Neville go over what we already did, maybe you'll find something we missed. I'm going to find the restroom and change into my robe, I hope it won't be long before we arrive at Hogwarts."

the two of them nodded and continued on the road search. I made my way to the back of the train so I could change.

Once I now adorned my new Hogwarts robes I began to make my way back to my compartment. I had figured Neville would have gone back to Seamus and Dean by now, with or without Trevor. I was making my way through the train when I stopped.

Looking down to the floor I saw what looked like a sort of wizard candy. Wrappers scattered over the floor. "It couldn't be?" I murmured to myself and followed the trail of candy to the messiest compartment yet.

Poking my head in my thoughts were confirmed

"Harry?"

"Zulie!" he shouted "where were you?"

"where was I? Where were you?" I fired back "You said you'd wait for me on the inside of the barrier. "

"oh… sorry about that" he stood up "I got dragged away by the crowd and went to find a compartment," he strode over and gave me a hug. "I'm just glad you made it on the train without me."

"We have Neville to thank for that! Well technically Neville's grandmother" i laughed.

We separated as I told him about the friends I made and our search for Trevor the toad. I was about halfway through my meeting with Cedric and the boys when the compartment door slid back open.

I couldn't believe my eyes, as in came the pale boy from Madam Malkin's. he was flanked by two of the most thickset, and meanest looking eleven year old's I have ever come across, their arms crossed over their chest like a pair of overpaid bodyguards.

"Is it true?" he said "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said.

It was then the pale boy noticed me, "Oh, I knew I'd be seeing you on this train somewhere..." he leaned up against the wall and tried to make himself look cool. "Though, i _was_ hoping to see you sooner. "

he strode up to me. and for some odd reason lifted one of his skinny hands and grabbed ahold of one of the strands of hair falling out of my braid. He didn't pull, he just held it there twirling it around his boney fingers. It took all my willpower not to smack him away, but if he's as much like the rat faced Piers Polkiss as I think he is that would only make him even more determined.

"Words can't express just how much I missed that beautiful face of yours" he smirked at me "I never did get your name… I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. "

At this Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snicker. the now identified Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

At this he turned to Harry once again "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he held out a hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it..

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," he answered coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale composing himself he rounded on Harry, his buddies stepping closer to him to add 'backup' . Thankfully this moved them away from the compartment door and allowed me to ever so slowly begin creeping out of there.

"I'd be careful if i were you, Potter" Draco said slowly "Unless you a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents…" at this time I left the compartment.

Yes, it may seem cruel to leave my brother when a fight is obviously about to go down. however I know from experience Harry can not only take a hit, but he's small, fast and sneaky, you've got to catch him first to hit him. And even in that small face those two bozos with Draco are more likely to hit each other than him.

I had made it about halfway to my compartment when i heard a crash and looked back. A sort of howl sounded as I spun around to see Draco and his goons bolting out of the compartment. one of his bodyguards was shaking his wrist desperately trying to get what looked like a rat off his finger.

well it looks like I was wrong, Harry didn't get into a fight, Rons rat on the other hand. I cracked a smile at the thought. However to my horror as I was about to go back on my way I was once again spotted. Draco Malfoy and his goons meandered over to me, one of them still holding his hand from where the rat bite him.

"Hey wait up!" he called over to me. I spun on my heel hoping to get this over with. "You know my name, what's yours?"

I sighed in exasperation "Azul Black. Now if you would excuse me I would like to get back to my compartment" I made to turn on my heels when I heard.

"Well then, little Zuzu I'll see you in school" I gritted my teeth and kept walking. Zuzu! I hate that name, it's what Piers calls me too. those two are more alike than i originally thought.

And just as I thought I would finally get away from that creep another one shows up.

I had finally got back to my compartment to find the boys comparing wands.

"Mine's an eleven inch Holly wood, with leprechaun hair as a core."Seamus was explaining when I got back "It's fairly temperamental to anyone who's not irish…."

"what took you so long?" Dean asked above the voice of our irish friend.

"I ran into a bit of trouble." I said simply.

"Does trouble have a name?"

"ya, Draco Malfoy " I sat down next to Neville.

"Oh I've heard of him. or of his family at least, his Dad works at the ministry of magic, from what I hear they're about as rich as they come, you don't tell a Malfoy no, because they always get what they want or someone ends up in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Neville said, as if from experience. "No one has ever been able to prove it though."

"Yikes." I said, shivering "there goes my chance of getting him to leave me alone," at all the looks of confusion going around I figured I needed to explain " Malfoy seems to think I'm cute, complements and all. He even tried playing with my hair."

"Can I play with your hair?" Neville said suddenly, putting his hands over his mouth as soon as he said the words, "Sorry but i've been wanting to ask since my Gran pointed you out. I didn't mean to be rude I just thought that it looked really soft and fluffy, kinda like a dog and…"

"Neville you're rambling again." I told him "and it's fine, at least I _like_ you. and don't have to worry about you being a creep about it"

That's how, I ended up sitting criss-cross on the floor of the compartment with Neville playing with my hair as I talked to Dean and Seamus.

And in an attempt to lighten the mood Seamus, bless him, said "Well how about your wand, Zulie?"

I smiled and pulled my wand out from my, in the words of Buttercup from Hufflepuff, unfashionable boots. Gasps went around the room as I spun my wand on my finger. "Polished Hawthorn, thirteen-and-a-quarter inches. Kelpie hair" I said "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Whats a Kelpie?" Dean said. And it was refreshing not being the only one who didn't know these thing.

"I'm not really sure, but the most commonly know by Muggles, Seamus you'll get a kick out of this one, is the Loch Ness monster." I said glad i knew something.

"Nessie is Scottish not Irish Zulie," he said laughing.

"Ya but you got a kick out of it anyway didn't you." i smiled

It was then an echoing voice came and said " We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, It will be taken to the school separately."

My stomach lurched with nerves and a bit of excitement. Dean didn't look any better than I did, Seamus was bouncing in his seat, and I could have sworn Neville went pale. I was glad the boys had changed into their Hogwarts robe sometime in my absence. We hastily packed our stuff and crowded into the already packed corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. It was only now I realized how late it already was, "Man, I never did get to take a nap…" i grumbled to myself as Dean laughed from somewhere beside me.

I couldn't help but shiver at the cold night air. Than a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' year! Firs' years over here" at this i grabbed ahold of Dean and Neville, fully expecting Seamus to follow , and dragged them in the direction of my giant friend.

"Hagrid!" I shouted out making my way toward said man.

"Ah, Zulie I was wonderin' why yeh wasn't with Harry" Hagrid said once he spotted me "seem's like you've made some friends"

"Ya, .." I turned to the boys " Dean, Neville, Seamus, this is my friend Hagrid. "

"Woah" was the only response i got.

"C'mon, follow me ...any more firs' years! mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me."

slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them due to a variety of thick trees. Nobody spoke.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here,"

There was a loud "Ooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, Its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No mor'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I was about to find a boat for my and my friends when I felt someone grip my wrist. looking over I caught a glimpse of pale blond hair as i was pulled away into a boat with non other than Draco Malfoy.

I internally groaned and looked behind me to see Seamus and Dean in the boat with Hagrid, and Neville with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All six of them seemed to be growling, gritting their teeth, or sending me sympathetic looks.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid " Right then… Forward!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Mesmerized by this I let one of my arms lay across the side of the boat, allowing my finger tips to glance the surface of the cool black water. Almost forgetting that i was sitting next to the most annoying boy I've ever met.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff; all of us bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of fresh green Ivy that hid the opening in the cliff face. the current, or magic, whatever it was that was carrying us, along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle. We entered what looked like an underground harbor, where we clambered out of the boats and onto the rocks and pebbles that awaited us on shore.

Draco offered a hand to help me up but i ignored it, I may not be able to outright deny him but I'm not going to give up my small bits of rebellion. I soon found Neville waiting with Harry and his friends.

I went to stand by them when Hagrid called "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" as he was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we began to climb up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadows of the castle.

"I told you, you would find him didn't I Neville." I spun around to see Dean and Seamus coming up behind us.

With that the four of us walked up the flight of stone steps and crowded around the castles huge, oak front door with the rest of the first years.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad" Hagrid asked and when Neville held up Trevor to show that, yes he still had his toad. only then did Hagrid raise a gigantic fist and knock three times on the castle door.


	7. Chapter 7

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, not they type of person you would want to cross that's for sure. The authority in her figure immediately quieted me, I hadn't quite noticed how talkative I had gotten on the train until now, when i am reminded just how outclassed i was. I was always silent back at privet Drive because no matter where I went I was always at the bottom of the food chain.

Though while on the train the closest thing to authority a possible punishment was around Draco Malfoy, who would most likely be more angry if I didn't talk than when I did.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said motioning to myself and the other first years following behind him. Seamus however became the first to notae my change in demeanor while Neville and Dean looked on.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The witch, Professor McGonagall I believe her name was, said pulling the door wide.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house, and a few neighbors, in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds, or even thousands, of voices came drifting from the doorway to the right, I figure the rest of the school must already be in there. However the Professor did not lead us there, and instead showed us first years into an small, empty chamber off the hall/. We did our best to crowd in, standing rather closer together than anyone would usually have done, peering about nervously.

I already felt like we where animals being herded up for the slaughter, the rest of the students were inside just waiting to see the new pieces of fresh meat for the year.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." oh that helps with nerves, I thought sarcastically " I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, which was fastened over his ear, and on Ron's still smudged nose. I could just make out Hermione muttering all the things she knew under her breath and Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair. She even looked at me as I pushed, my way through the crowed to the front where I could hide behind Harry, wanting this to be over with quickly and willing for once to dive head first into the sorting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said the professor at last. "Please wait quietly." she left the chambers.

I had finally made it to the front with Harry and Ron just in time to hear Harry ask. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test I think." Ron responded "Fred said it hurts alot, but I think he was joking."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, praying that Fred was indeed joking. Because taking a test in front of the whole school, when we didn't even know any magic yet, what on earth would we do?I could see Harry begin looking around anxiously at all the other terrified eleven year olds. I put my hand on Harry's shoulder in a gesture to remind him to breath, and took a few steps back so i could show a 'you'll do fine' smile at Neville, Seamus seemed to have Dean covered but i gave them a thumbs up anyway. No one was talking, well except Hermione Granger, who was still whispering all the spells she could remember under her breath. I did my best not to listen to her, I will not panic over something i don't even know about yet. I focused on keeping my breathing steady, I had always passed all my test even when I slept through class, so I could do the same with this one… right? I shook the thoughts out of my head and kept my eyes fixed on the door. Any second now Professor McGonagall would come back and lead me to my doom.

Then smthing happened that made several people jump about a foot in the air… several more began screaming.

"What the…?" I said surprised.

I gasped, and so did the people around me, I think I heard Neville whimper for a second. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Perley-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly paying any mind to the first years gaping at them. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like an old. fat, little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost… I say, what are you all doing?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us.

No one seemed to be capable of answering. So I spoke up as best i could with how weirded out I was "Er… w-we are the .." however I soon once again cowered behind my brother.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, interrupting me and smiling around at us, "About to be Sorted I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff" he poke again "That's my old house you know"

"Move along now" a sharp voice intruded "The Sorting Ceremony Is about to start."

Looking back to the door I saw that Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away though the opposite wall.

"Now form a line,"the professor told us first years, "and follow me."

"Feeling oddly like my legs had turned to a strange mixture of lead and jelly, i got into the line just behind Seamus who was behind Dean, with Neville stick about as close to us as he could. We were marched into a chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. I had never in my life imagined something this spectacular. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up there, so that we all came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. The hundreds of faces staring at us first years looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candle light. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I found myself looking upward. Instead of a normal ceiling I saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars.

From somewhere behind me I could hear Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe the ceiling was there at all. I wondered if Harry had read about this too, as he spent most of the past month with his nose stuck in that book. If so I wished he had told me because I was not expecting to find a Great Hall that simply opened up into the heavens.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us, drawing my attention back to the front. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty . Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.

Oh look, I thought sarcastically, do you think it's got a rabbit in there somehow. I soon noticed that everyone was staring at the hat, and so I did the only logical thing, I stared at it too. For a few seconds the hall was in complete silence. Then the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth …. and the hat began to sing:

A singing hat… why couldn't I have one of those

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

a smarter hat then me,

You can keep you bowlers black,

You top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong to Gryffindor;

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong to Hufflepuff'

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" I heard Ron whisper to Harry "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I smiled at this and held in a giggle. I heard Neville let out a relieved sigh from beside me, Yes trying on a hat was a lot better than having to do a spell. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; I wasn't sure where in that list of requirements I would fit. and Harry seemed to be looking a bit queasy.

The Professor now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her as she went.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table on the second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Ron's twin brothers catcalling from their seats.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became Slytherin. Perhaps it was my imaginations, but they looked like quite the unpleasant lot.

"Black, Azul!"

I snapped out of my trance and took a breath. I straightened my shoulders and pushed through the crowed as confidently as I could. I could feel the eyes of all the students looking right through me, trying to decide where I would end up before I even put the hat on. I thought I saw some of the third years taking betts.

I sat on the stool and got a good look at the Great Hall before the magical singing hat was dropped over my eyes.

You know it muffles the sound just enough I could take a nice nap right about now

An airy chuckle sounded in my ears "Now don't go falling asleep just yet Miss Black. You will have plenty of time for that in your classes… but first I need to figure out where to put you." before mumbling something like "hum, shy around those of authority… did not expect that from one of the black family"

My slouch immediately straightened as I realized the hat was talking to me in my head. No wonder the other first years were looking around wildly when the hat was placed on their head. So me being me… I struck up a conversation.

"So how's life as a hat, can you even take naps?" I asked curiously not loud but not necessarily quiet either. I had no doubt McGonagall heard me but the catering students had no clue.

"Why of course, I'm only brought out once a year. I spend most my time asleep… " he answered before something occurred to him "You're quite the interesting girl" the hat chuckled.

"Oh whys that?" I asked unsure weather I should be more polite, but I figure he's going through my head anyway so what the heck.

It laughed as if we had some sort of inside joke, this caught the attention of the rest of the school as they went silent before murmurs of "is the hat… laughing?" went around the room.

"Well for starters, you're talking to a hat without shame." I shrugged almost bumping the talking hat in the process.

"You're quite the interesting hat yourself, hey whats my mind like?... I want to know from an outsider's point of view."

"Mmm" it hummed " Quite the odd one yes, I can easily tell your about as sarcastic as your father was… oh but you won't know about him, and I won't tell you."

I couldn't help the playful pout that passed my face "Meanie"

The hat chuckled once more ".. yet unlike your boneheaded father you know when to keep quiet about it, yes and how what you do could make things better or worse. Like on the train… with umm, a Mr. Malfoy yes?" I nodded in answer, it probably felt funny to the hat. " Yet you seem quiet to around those of power, though I assure you dear there is nothing to be afraid of with our professor McGonagall. Learn to speak up there is no need to be shy here. " it requested. "Smart…. yes when you want to be… brave,.. Mmmm… depends. Most certainly daring when the situation call for it. Loyal, most definitely. Aware when asleep… that's a new one."

"Half asleep actually… when I'm actually to a point of dreaming I have no idea what's going on."

"Yes I see, well only one place to put such an interesting young mind….." he opened his flap like mouth and shouted to the Great Hall "GRYFFINDOR!"

My new joke buddy was removed from my head as I stood up. Loud cheering and clapping came from the Gryffindor table as I sauntered my way over. I was soon forcefully pulled down in between Ron's brothers for reasons beyond me.

Slinging an arm over my shoulder the one on my right said " You must be the Zulie, we have heard so much about…"

His twin quickly added on "Ya, Mum talked about you for a while before we got onto the train..."

"And Harry mentioned you a few times. Glad to see you made it here safe" I shrugged as the sorting continued with "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" was added to the ranks of Hufflepuff.

Learn to speak up there is no need to be shy here, Well may as well take those words to heart. "Yep, made a few friends too, told off a fourth year, escaped the clutches of the evil Malfoy, all while on a wild chase to find a missing toad named Trevor." I summed up my trip in a way that would leave them wondering as I turned back to the sorting.

I quickly changed seats before they could ask anymore questions as Seamus made his way to the table after his sorting. plapping down on the empty end of the table next to him as we watched "Granger Hermione," get sorted here with us. However she sat a bit farther away from us so we couldn't congratulate her.

After her Neville followed not to far behind, and after him Dean. What are the odds we would all be put into the same house. However the hall went quiet, dead silent even, as Harry's name was called.

When it was announced he was in Gryffindor the whole room cheered, except the Slytherins. Fred and George stood up and shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as Percy the prefect shook his hand until it was about to fall off.

Harry walked over to give me a relieved hug, over the fact we had made it in the same house but also something else I couldn't quite make out, so I made Harry promise to tell me what had happened later. It was then one of the ghosts we had met earlier decided to pat us on the shoulder, mainly Harry but I was standing next to him so I got caught in it too, and it felt oddly like I had been plunged into a bucket of ice water.

Now with all my friends seated I took a proper look at the High Table. At the end sat Hagrid, who gave me a thumbs up when he caught me looking, and I nudged Harry to get his attention and point out our Giant friend. And there at the center of the High Table in a large gold chair, could only be the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster's long silver hair shone just as brightly as the ghosts who dotted the Great Hall. It wasn't long before I spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man we had met at the Leaky Caldron. He definitely stood out and was easy to find with that odd purple turban he wears.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor with us a moment later and Harry moved to sit across from him. When "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away, so she could take her place amongst the other teachers.

Now that all the excitement was over I looked down at the golden plates and goblets decorating the tables and heard my stomach growl. Dean elbowed me in the side when he heard this.

"Hungry, are we?"

"Starving.." I answered truthfully. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, I spent all of lunch helping Neville look for his toad."

Neville, who was to my left, blushed slightly at this comment and muttered a quick "sorry, Zulie". I smiled at him in a 'not your fault' gesture. Even though it kind of was his fault for losing his toad but I'm not gonna make the boy feel any worse for it.

Now content, but hungry all the same, and surrounded by friend; Neville on my left, Dean on my right, Seamus sitting across from us by the Weasley twins, who were still trying to make sense of my earlier adventures by coming up with absolutely ridiculous theories that you couldn't help but laugh at. And the twins friend Lee Jordan shooting down there every ridiculous theory.

The hall went quiet as the Headmaster stood up from his place at the High Table, beaming at all the students with arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all here.

"Welcome!" he began "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit, Blubber! Oddment! Tweak !

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and I found myself in a fit of laughs. Now I think I will like it here very much if this is how things are run. Organized enough to make sense, but crazy enough to keep me entertained.

"Is he… a bit mad?" I heard Harry ask Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" Percy said airily ," He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Wait where did he get…. I looked down at the once empty plates and my mouth just about fell open. I think I began to drool a little. Every dish in front of me was now piled high with food. I had never seen so many things I want to eat at once, and this time I was allowed to eat as much as I would like.

"Something wrong Zulie?" Dean asked looking at me.

"If you're hungry eat don't just drool over all the food, then no one's going to be able to eat them." Seamus quirked an amused eyebrow in my direction.

"Sorry guys." I said as i began to pile food onto my plate; roast beef, roast chicken, boiled potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, and even peppermint humbugs. "It's just, I've never seen so much food, and what food I did get to eat I had to sneak into my cupboard without getting noticed."

"Geez, no wonder you're so small!" Neville commented more to himself than anything.

"Cupboard? you have your own cupboard in your room" Seamus asked. "and I thought the Irish were weird."

I stopped piling food on my plate for only a moment "That's a long story, a story for another time. For now, Lets eat!" and without looking up I dug into the mountain of food that was my plate.

As I viciously dug into my food with two hands one of the ghosts from earlier looked at all us eating with envy.

"That does look good." he said sadly.

"Can't you…?" Harry asked, I would have but I'm too busy concentrating on chewing my delicious dinner.

"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." he gave a small bow.

I looked up from my food for air just in time to see Ron suddenly shout "I know who you are!" I looked over to get a better look at things. "My brothers told me about you… you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Po…." Sir Nicholas began stiffly when my sandy haired Irish friend interrupted him.

"Nearly Headless? how can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he planned.

"Like this! " he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks, sick in Hermione and Neville's case, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said "SO… new Gryffindors! I hope your going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable… he's the Slytherin ghost."

At this those who had been listening to Sir Nicholas turned their attention to the Slytherin table. There sat a horrible ghost, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver was seated right next to Draco Malfoy, who, to mine and Harry's pleasure, didn't look so pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.

"I've never asked." Nearly Headless Nick said delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies , treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As I helped myself to the rice pudding and Jell-o, and maybe a doughnut or two, the talk at the table turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle, Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married . Bit of a nasty shock for him. "

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville said, "but my family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me… he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned… but nothing happened until i was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Aunt Endie offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced… all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here… they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me a toad."

"So that's how you got Trevor!" I exclaimed.

Neville nodded, and Dean turned to me "Well you all know I'm Muggle born, what about you Zulie?"

"Well that's a bit complicated, I'm not exactly sure I have an answer." I shrugged "I have no idea who my parents are, from what I know Mom left me when I was a baby, and if Hagrid's reaction is anything to go by my father was what you would call a good wizard gone bad. No clue what happened to him… I've been living with Harry for my whole life and didn't even know I was a Black until I got my Hogwarts letter."

Before anyone could comment Harry let out an "Ouch!" I looked over to see his hand clapped over his scar.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked concerned.

"N-nothing" he slowly removed his hand from his forehead, then he looked over at Percy "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, you know Quirrell already do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to… everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." I looked up at the Table to try and pick out the teacher they were discussing

Looking at the High Table I could see Hagrid drinking a little too deeply from his Goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking with the headmaster. And Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. That must be Professor Snape, I thought, and he doesn't seem all that friendly.

At last the desserts too, disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore once again got to his feet.

"Ahem… just a few more words now that we've all been fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students would do well to remember that as well"

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

A few people laughed, but I couldn't stop the feeling of how serious this really was.

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy, just barely within my hearing range.

"Must be," Percy began, frowning at the headmaster. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere… the forest is full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I couldn't help but notice the other teachers smiles become rather fixed.

The headmaster gave his wand a little flick , as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snake like, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune" said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And so the school bellowed,

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please.

Weather we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

for now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

so teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot. "

Everybody finished the song at different times. I'm not sure what Harry was doing but I got Dean to join me in the tune of twinkle twinkle little star. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes " A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime." at this I let out a long, dog like, yawn. I never did get to nap on the train. "Yes, Miss Black has a point, Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs where once again as heavy as lead. At least this time it was because I was happy, full of food, and knew that if I passed out on the way to the common room one of the boys would just end up carrying me the rest of the way.

However that didn't come to pass as I was distracted by the fact that the portraits on the walls moved, the people inside them whispering and pointing as we went along. I did my best to pay attention to where we where going since I did not want to get lost here, and I'm glad I did, because Percy led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. I made a mental note to make sure Neville doesn't forget where the common room was. We continued to troop up staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and I mentally groaned at the fact I would have to walk up this two or three times a day… so much for being lazy, I have a feeling I'm going to be needing all the extra energy I get from sleeping in class just to get up to the Gryffindor tower.

I came back into focus when we came to a sudden halt. looking up I saw a bundle of floating sticks. Percy took a step forward toward them and they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years."A poltergeist," He raised his voice. "Peeves… show yourself."

A loud rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! what fun!"

He swooped down suddenly at us. Everyone ducked. When I dropped to the floor I came about eye to eye with the walking stick he had thrown earlier, I picked up and examined some of the sticks he had thrown at Percy and smiled. As he made to swoop at Neville, Seamus and Dean, I threw them back at the poltergeist in a rapid fire session before he could reach the boys. One of the other Gryffindor first years saw what I was doing and began to collect and hand me ammo, I didn't know his name but was grateful all the same.

While most of the sticks passed through him the first one seemed to catch him off guard and hit him in the head. Peeves stared at me for a moment once I ran out things to though and opened him mouth to say "You know what… I think we will get along just fine. " I gave an over dramatic bow.

Unfortunately my fun was ruined by yet another yawn and Percy Weasley " Go away Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" the perfect barked.

"Ya, go throw your sticks at Charlotte Fanny in Hufflepuff. She just rubs me the wrong way." I shook my head at the thought of the buttercup girl I had met on the train.

"Good idea Ickle firstie!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue childishly and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on poor Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

I made my way over to Neville, who was clutching his head and muttering a quick, "ouch".

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as we set off again "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat women in a pink silk dress.

"Password.?" she said

"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it… Neville needed a leg up… and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed all the girls, myself included, through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. I followed yet another staircase up into one of the towers and found the room I would be staying in. It had beautiful deep red velvet curtains by the windows, each of these large windows stuck out of the tower a bit more than the normally would and contained a bench to be used for reading or studying or just hanging out. Looking around I saw that, just as the voice said on the train, our trunks have already been brought up. I plopped down on the bed nearest my trunk, and with half lidded eyes changed into my pajamas, which consisted of an old pair of shorts and one of Dudley's old T-shirts (washed of course) and fell into bed. No I literally fell onto my bed, not even bothering with the covers, my head not even properly on the pillow and legs hanging off the end, as I let the darkness of the wondrous thing called sleep take me.


	8. Chapter 8

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry everywhere, since we woke up this morning and I have to admit it was getting annoying. People would line up outside of classrooms, many standing on tiptoes to get a better look at him. There were even a few who would double back to pass him in the corridor again, staring.

It made things harder than they should be, you know like getting to classes, not getting lost, Walking in general.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump, Neville kept getting stuck in it and we would have to pull him out. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, I never had a problem with these, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but we're wall just pretending. As you may guess it was very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in portraits could visit each other and I once caught one of the suits of armor walking.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeve the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Though when he would pull these things on me I would compliment the simplicity of them and give him tips for next time, soon we had a bit of a partnership going. I help him come up with new ways to terrorise the students, and he makes sure to try each and everyone of them out on Buttercup and Draco before proceeding to the rest of the Hogwarts population.

However, even worse that Peeves , was the caretaker Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning, unfortunately I came looking for them and got caught in the collateral damage. It turned out the boys had tried to go through a door that happened to lead to the out-of-bounds corridor and wouldn't believe them when they told him they were lost. He insisted they were trying to break in on purpose, and was in the midst of threatening to lock them in the dungeons. I tried to help but he just blew up at me too and, Thankfully, Professor Quirrell came to our rescue as he was passing.

I made sure to thank him numerous times and found that we get along quite well. Though he still stutters through every word I was now his top favorite student. And being favored student meant I could sleep the class away.

Filch owns a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd wisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins.) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him , and it was my, I mean their, dearest ambition to give Mrs. Norris a good and well deserved kick.

And that was without the classes themselves , once you manage to find them of course. there was a lot more to magic, I soon found out, than just waving your wand around and knowing what words to say.

Every Wednesday at midnight we would have to look up at the night sky to know the names of different stars and the movements of planets, I slept through most of that. Three times a week we would all go out to the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where we would learn how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and find out what they are used for. This quickly became Neville's favorite class, which was good because I had no idea what I was doing and it was the only class so far I couldn't sleep in.

Easily the most boring class was History of magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while everyone scribbled down names and dates, and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. I slept through that whole class every time, snoring softly and drooling on my paper, but unfortunately with my freaky half asleep full awareness thing I unintentionally memorized every long drone out word, and soon became the source of study material for everyone in class who missed any notes.

Let's just say I was not happy about constantly being woken up through the most boring class ever!

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took role call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak. I happened to like charms, probably because of all the things you could do with just a single spell, with Transfiguration one spell does one thing, same with Defence Against The Dark Arts; but not in Charms you could not only create a light show or send things flying through the air, would could tickle someone into submission or even make it so they can't move. However I only know this because I read ahead, we haven't even started the basics yet.

Speaking of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was again different. She was most definitely not the teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave us all a good talking too the moment we sat down in her class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." ' _I assure you dear there is nothing to be afraid of with our professor McGonagall.'_ ya right you stupid hat.

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all so impressed none of us could wait to get started, but soon realized we weren't going to be changing furnisher into animal for a long time. Finding this out I quickly lost any interest in our taking of, might I say complex, notes and lay my head back down on the desk. About halfway through these complicated notes she got irritated at me for sleeping in her class and, not very gently, woke me up. She had asked me to recite the last three paragraphs of notes back to here to prove I was indeed understanding the lesson, _speak up_ i could almost hear the hats words. And so I did just that with a lazy yawn and half lidded eyes, she reluctantly gave me five points for exceptional memory and handed out matches so we could practice changing them into needles. By the end of the lesson only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match, she showed the class how she had made it all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.

It would take another two months before she would finally give up on keeping me awake though class, this is because for all the tests she gave out I aced and she just loved to call on my sleeping form just for the sake of forcing me to prove to her I was paying attention, little did I know this would last the whole year.

So just to irritate her, without actually getting on her bad side because I have a lot of respect for this lady, I once asked… "Your name is Minerva McGonagall, that's just soo long and it could almost be another tongue twister. I could just stick with Professor M; or what about M&M … oh I know I'll just call you Minnie that's much simpler," I said casually one day just before class started, even though McGonagall was in no way small.

She rolled her eyes at the first two, but seemed to freeze at the last. She took a breather and I could have sworn I got a small look of admiration in her eyes, as if I was an old memory.

"You Blacks! It must be genetic, your father used to call me that as well." I smiled sheepishly but unfortunately didn't have time to ask anymore questions as class began. This however gave me an idea. I took out a small blue book full of nothing but blank pages that i had gotten on a whim when Harry and I were buying parchment and deside this would from now on be titled "Things I know about my family."

I wrote about how according to my mother's letter he looks alot like me, so I pretty much described myself for the looks department. I added in how Hagrid had unintentionally revealed that he was a wizard gone bad, and now I added in the fact that he called Professor McGonagall the oh so wonderful Minnie, and how also according to Hagrid my Father and Harry's dad were the best of friend once apon a time. So far I have absolutely nothing on my mother other than I inherited her odd sleeping patterns, and so I assumed the dark circles under my eyes were hers as well.

The class everyone had been looking forward to was Defence Against The Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lesson turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone says is to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told the class, had been given to him by an African Prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but most of the students weren't sure whether to believe that story or not. For one thing Seamus, ever in need for cool stories, asked eagerly how he had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, we had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry and I were quite relieved to find out that the two of us weren't miles behind everyone else. Loads of people had come from Muggle families and , for example Dean, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards for the longest time.

There was so much to learn that even people who did know like Ron, and believe it or not Draco, didn't have much of a head start.

Friday came I was in the most happy sarcastic mood yet, so when Harry and Ron finally made it to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost, I laughed and cheered and even made a banner for them. Dean did all the art on it, I had no idea how good he was but that boy has skill. I was happy to see that Fred and George found it funny enough to send bits of confetti from their wands, and smoke bombs that nearly forced us to evacuate the Great Hall.

Once we got all the smoke cleared, and a good scolding from Professor McGonagall ("if you are in such a good mood this morning I expect you'll remain awake through your classes today Miss Black."), we all sat down for breakfast and began to discuss our schedule for today.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured way too much sugar onto his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," he said "Snape's the head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them… we'll be able to see if it's true."

"And there goes my good mood," I said irritated " Double potions with Draco Malfoy," I muttered under my breath. But in truth, my good mood still prevailed, just got dampened a bit.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Harry said. Professor Mcgonagall was the head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us a huge pile of homework yesterday.

"I'm sure good ol' Minnie does favor us, she's just not as public about it as Snape is." I said trying to restore my good mood before it went out completely.

Just then the mail arrived. I had gotten used to this by now, but it had given Harry and I quite the shock the first morning. When hundreds of Owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. I'm still not quite sure _how_ they get into the Great Hall, but magic is a funny thing so I don't question it.

Hedwig, Harry's owl, hadn't brought anything yet. She would sometimes fly in and nibble on Harry ear or steal a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This time however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and sugar bowl and dropped what looked like a note onto My brothers plate. Harry tore it open at once and I jumped over the table, since it was to long to walk around, to stand on the other side by Harry so I could see what it was. Unfortunately this resulted in the splattering of breakfast on the bottom few inches of my robe, i simply decided to brush it off later.

Looking at the Note i realized that, with that messy handwriting, it had to be from our favorite gamekeeper Hagrid.

Dear Harry, (and Zulie if she's there )

I know you get friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig

Hagrid

Harry borrowed Rom's quill, scribbled ' _Yes, please, see you later'_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off with it.

My good mood once again restored by the idea that if all goes to hell I have a trip to Hagrid's to look forward to. Good thing because all I know about Professor Snape was what i saw of him at the Head Table and so far it wasn't good.

Potions lessons took place down in the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating around in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call. He seemed to sneer at my name, but once he got to Harry's he paused.

"Ah, yes" he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new … _celebrity…_ "

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, Snape casually not noticing. Snape finished calling the names and looked at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but without any of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. One couldn't help but wonder what happened to him to get him that way, or was this just his nature state of mind.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but even with my head down i still caught every word… like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. " As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… i can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death… if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech, my soft snoring stopped as well, not wishing to disturb the serious air more than i already did by trying to nap. Let me give a quick example of how truly aware i am like this; even with my head down i could somehow see Harry and Ron exchange looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter!" snapped Snape suddenly," What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at an equally clueless Ron. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." said Harry

Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut… Fame clearly isn't everything." he said continuing to ignore Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if i told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hey I know the answer to this one, but apparently Harry didn't. Hermione stretched her hand even farther into the air. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter at this point.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" I knew for a fact that Harry had indeed looked through the book back at the Dursley's, but Harry was never good at remembering anything he deemed boring.

Snape continued ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?"

A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and I could easily tell that he winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down!" he snapped at Hermione, and as said girl dejectedly took her seat, her silhouette no longer hid my sleeping form. Snape of course noticed this and began to silently seeth, "Black!"

he shouted out irritated.

I lifted my head as I felt everyone's eyes on me, most worried, some amused. "Mmm" was my answer to his shout.

"If you seem so comfortable as to sleep through my lesson why don't you answer the questions Mr. Potter couldn't," venom dripping from every word. Wow sounds like he has a grudge against me already, i only met him like 5 minutes ago.

"Er… sure, " I shrugged and sat myself up in the chair leaning back in it with my feet on the table and my arms behind my head. "that first one, Asphodel and wormwood i believe, make some sort of sleeping thing so strong it's easily mistaken for death. A bezoar is take from the stomach of a goat," a round of discussed Ewww's went around the room " I think it had something to due with poison but i don't remember the exact words. though that last one I have no clue, I thought they were the same thing." I said smirking at the irked expression on his face, that's what he gets for picking on my brother.

He seemed to growl, "It is properly called the Draught of Living Death. you would be good to remember that. A bezoar will save you from most poisons," the way he said most I had a feeling ment he knew exactly which ones were the exception. "And as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite. Well why aren't you all copying that down.?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Things didn't improve for us Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put us all in pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching each of us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He didn't criticize me yet because I made sure Not to make that mistake just to irritate him, but by his sneer you could tell he was watching like a hawk for even the slightest mess up. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. It was only then I realized I had been so caught up in showing off to Snape I forgot to watch what Neville, who was paired with Seamus and me with Dean, was doing.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in peoples shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" he then rounded on both me and Harry "Potter… Black… why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he would make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Gryffindor." he glared at the two of us "Just like your Fathers, don't care about anyone as long as you look good. selfish, arrogant, and know-it-alls"

It was so unfair that Harry was about to protest when Ron kicked him from behind their cauldron. "Don't push it," he muttered"I've heard Snape can turn very nasty." this shut Harry up but it was too late for me.

"Just a moment let me get something…" and out of my robe I pulled out the blue book i began using earlier this week "... I've been writing all the things I know about my family down in here. Arrogant you say, know-it-all? yes I do believe I recall Ollivander saying something about a craving for spotlight yes… alright" I quickly wrote this down and I could tell Snape was about to snap at me when Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up on his nose.

"Take him up to the Hospital wing, and get out of my class Black!" he growled. And out from under his nose I quickly bottled some of my own potion to hopefully give to Neville once we get him the the Hospital wing. I glared at him and slung Neville over my shoulder, Seamus walking alongside of us carrying our bags , and hauled my clumsy friend out of the dungeons. The entire class gawking at the fact i could carry this boy over my shoulder.

It was a good thing I came too because neither of the boys knew the way to the hospital wing. When you have a brother who gets beat up constantly you tend to like to know where the medical area is. That's also how I ended up with the strength to carry Neville, I have had to carry Harry multiple times. when we got there Madam Pomfrey rushed over to us and set Neville down on one of the beds. Neville, who was still groaning in pain, by now had Boils covering his head to toe. I was glad The Hospital wing was only on the first floor because if it took any longer to get him there I don't know what i would have done because he looks like he's ready to pop any minute now.

Madam Pomfrey went searching through her stories before letting out a small squeak, "Oh dear, it's so early in the year I must not have stocked up on anti-boil potion." that's when I remembered that I had brought along my own.

I quickly fished it out of my pocket and handed it to her, "Here you are, I made sure to follow the direction perfectly so it should work… or I hope it does."

"Well not much choice but to try it out" Madam Pomfrey said almost instantly. "Here drink up."

As Neville did as told i asked her a question, "I would have thought you use it as a cream instead of drinking it?"

"Normally yes" she answered monitoring my boiled friend closely as the red angry looking things that had tried to consume him slowly began to fade,"but with how fast they were spreading and how it's not simply contained to one part of the body this is more efficient."she explained looking back at Neville. "Though you will be feeling a bit queasy for the next couple of hours you should be fine." I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright I've got it from here Seamus… you should go back before Snape docks anymore points from us."

"Are you sure Zulie? to be honest I don't even want to go back" he said

"I know you don't, but i've been kicked out so I can't go back. and I'll need someone I trust to keep an eye on Harry." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "you saw how Snape was out to get him, he's my brother Seamus. please sence I can't do so myself."

He took one last glance at a now happily sighing Neville, "playing the guilt card, Zulie that's low." he shook his head but gave in "fine i'll go back, make sure to pick up any extra homework and keep an eye on Harry. Dean is going to need a partner now anyway" and with that he walked out the door and made his way back to the dungeons. but just before he disappeared from sight he looked over his shoulder at me and added "Oh and Zulie… don't believe a word Snape said, you're not selfish at all, maybe a bit arrogant sometimes but you do care about others." and with that he was gone.

"He's right you know" I heard from behind me. I spun around to see Neville trying to sit back up. "Don't blame yourself, it was my own fault"

I looked at him, "I know it is" I said and he stared at me in shock., "It's completely your fault… However I promised your Gran I would prevent you from doing such things. Now I'm gonna have to write an apology letter or something." i ranted.

"oh," he didn't know what else to say,

However than i got serious."But one thing Snape said was true" i began, "i was too busy showing off to Irritate him for insulting my brother that i didn't pay any attention to what you were doing, i knew something was going to go wrong i just forgot about it." i said

Neville began turning a interesting shade of green, probably the uneasiness Madam Pomfrey talked about .

"Neville, lay down. maybe if you don't push yourself we can get you out of here in time for lunch." i informed him as he nodded and lay back down.

And true to my word, i sent the rest of what would have been my potions class talking to Neville and by the time lunch came around we were walking back to the Great Hall with minimal amount of sickness. we were in the middle of talking with Dean and Seamus about how the rest of the class went, good news no one else made them same mistake Neville had the entire lesson, when i got a look at the time.

I saw that it was about ten till three and realized my mistake. "Hey guys, i've got to go meet up with Harry over at Hagrids. i'll be late if this keeps up" and then without looking back i rushed out of the hall and onto the Hogwarts ground quickly locating Hagrid's hut.

I went and knocked on the door. i heard loud booming barks from inside. Hagrid's lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

"Hang on, _Back,_ Fang… _back."_ Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the doorway as he ushered me inside. He held back onto the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room, hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling. A copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. "Make yerself at home, Zulie."

"Harry not here yet?" i asked curiously.

"Nope but i expect he will soon." and with that he let go of Fang, who bounded over to me and started licking at my face. I laughed and got him to calm down so I could pet him as he slobbered all over my robes. Oh well, I could just wash them later. Fang was clearly not as fierce as he seems. "Fang likes yeh."

"Well that's good," i smiled "because i like him too"

It was then that the boys showed up, and Fang drifted from me over to Ron, who Harry brought with him.

"This is Ron." Harry introduced his red haired friend. Hagrid was pouring boiling hot water into a large tea pot and putting what looked like rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid glancing at Ron's freckles " I spent half my life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

I gently declined the rock cakes, since i have never been a fan of them, but Harry and Ron accepted and it soon turned out to be so hard that it nearly chipped their teeth when they tried to bite into them. I sat back and watched as Harry and Ron told Hagrid all about our first week of lessons.

All three of us were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime D'yeh know, every time i got up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her… Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any student's…

"But he seemed to really _hate_ me." Harry stressed

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid "Why should he.?"

Yet i couldn't help but notice that Hagrid couldn't quite meet Harry's eyes.

"Hagrid, he really does seem to hate Harry and I.." i trailed off

"Ya, Snape even kicked Zulie out of class." Ron piped up before i could finish

"No, He did what?" Hagrid turned his eyes to me.

"He kicked me out of class." i shrugged it off "i mean i was a bit sassy but still that was a bit extreme."

"Our Azul Black… sassy?" he said not believing me "Yer the sweetest girl i ever met, always sayin' please and thank-you. "

"He was picking on Harry, and then Neville. he even poked fun at Harry's dad… mine too but that's understandable from what i've heard so far."

Apparently having enough of this conversation topic Hagrid turned back to Ron, "How's yer brother Charlie, I liked him a lot… good with animals."

Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons. In the meantime Harry picked up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. from what I could read from here it said **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST.**

I didn't know Gringotts had been broken into. I thought Hagrid said that it was impossible to rob the place. Safest place there was, except for Hogwarts.

"Hagrid" Harry said, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" when Hagrid couldn't meet Harry's eyes I look a look at the article,

 _The vault that was searched had infact been emptied earlier that same day._

Hadn't Hagrid emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call grabbing a grubby little package emptying. Could that have been what the thieves were looking for?

Soon enough it was dinner time and I trouped the boys back up to the castle for dinner. Plopping myself down next to Seamus, who would be the best person to keep me from thinking about the Gringotts break in, I dished up some food and set to work on McGonagall's Transfiguration homework.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late updates. the computer I use to write this story wont let me onto fanfiction, so I'm using a friends computer to post this. I also apologize for the missed spelling I'm getting better and you should start seeing less and less of them. I'm still learning and trying to figure out my writing style, and that's especially hard for me while I try to follow the books instead of the movies.**

 **anyway enjoy Chapter 9**

 **_TrackHer**

I had never believed there would be a person Harry hated more than Dudley Dursley, or someone I hated more that Piers Polkiss, but that was before we met I had met Draco Malfoy. Still, first year Gryffindors only had potions with Slytherins, so we didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, we didn't until I spotted a notice pinned up in the common room that made Gryffindor first years all groan. Flying lessons will be starting on Thursday… and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," Harry said darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

I patted him on the back, knowing that flying had been what Harry was looking forward to more than anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

I laughed. "First time I ever met him, he went on about how it would be 'a shame if he weren't picked to play for his house'."

And it was true, Draco Malfoy did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seem to end up with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.

Though he wasn't the only one: the way Seamus told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broom-stick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hand glider on Charley's old from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already gotten into a big argument with Dean, poor Dean got stuck in the same dormitory as Ron and Harry, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry tells me he caught Ron prodding one of Dean's posters of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.

Neville, despite his blood status, had never been on a broom in his life. from what i could tell his Gran had never let him near one, and for good reason. I happened to agree with her because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book… not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she had bored us all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Neville was only too obviously hanging onto every word, causing a few of the Slytherins to snicker. I couldn't blame him, he was in desperate need of anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later. Hermione's lecture was soon interrupted, to everyone's pleasure, by the incoming mail.

Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Draco was quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. He was plenty more than happy to offer me some, and I never did refuse, after all i was still curious about wizard candies and treats, and he seemed to internally rejoice every time I accepted.

Today however I got one letter. it came by a random owl I did not know, probably a school owl, and I couldn't help but wonder how the heck Piers Polkiss sent a letter to me. It had a stamp so it was probably sent via Muggle mail, but somehow ended up here, magic can be very confusing. Harry wanted me to burn it without bothering to read it, but i read it anyway.

Turns out it was just some cheesy love poem he had written on a greasy napkin while he was at Smeltings with Dudley, along with a very hilarious picture of him in uniform asking for my opinion. i laughed and wrote back on a spare piece of parchment i got from Hermione, and a quill i borrowed from Percy.

"Why would you write back to him, he's almost as bad a Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed huffing as his face turned red with anger.

"because brother," I said never looking up from my writing a response, "this is funny and i need something to keep my interest, you know without getting kicked out of Potions." and as an afterthought i added "Plus if it becomes a regular thing imagine what Draco is going to think… me getting letters constantly, eventually he's going to ask but tell then he's going to be dying of curiosity."

Harry thought about this for a moment "it would be nice to get back at him for all the taunting. watch him squirm..." he mussed " Alright i'm in what you got." i handed him the picture Piers sent me and i swear he fell over laughing.

Just then a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his Gran. he opened it excitedly and showed us all a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of a white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained "Gran knows i forget things… this tells you if there something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red… oh" His face fell, because indeed the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet "... you've forgotten something…"

"Umm, Neville do you even know what you forgot?" I Seamus asked curiously.

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in school, was here in a flash.

"Whats going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor"

Scowling. Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"just looking"he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"well Neville," I spoke up once Minny (Professor McGonagall) had gone, "Maybe you forgot to avoid Malfoy." I laughed smiling cheekily.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Dean, Seamus, me, and a trembling Neville along with other Gryffindors hurried down to flying lesson. It is a clear breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broom-sticks lying in neat lines on the ground. I've heard some of the older students complain about the school brooms, saying some of them vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "WELL, what are you all waiting for?" she barked "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, Hurry up."

I glanced at the broom to my right and saw how old it truly was, with twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom" called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

i did as told, sticking my hand out as the whole class shouted "UP!"

i watched as Harry's broom jumped into his hand almost instantly, but his was one of the few that did. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, not unlike horses, could tell when you were afraid. Neville's voice quivered since he obviously wanted nothing more than to keep his two feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount the brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry and Ron, and myself, though i wasn't as expressive about it, were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle...Three...Two…"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground,pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle… twelve feet… twenty feet.I could see my friends scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him hasp, slip sideways off the broom and…

"Neville!" I yelled at my failing friend. why wasn't the teacher doing anything, she could have flown up there already and got him down. And in that moment my inner Gryffindor roared to life, I decided in that second that if no one else was going to save my friend I would; And so on instinct I kicked off the ground and shot off to the falling Neville. my pulse pounding in my ears from the sudden shot of adrenaline, I reach out and caught a hold of Neville's wrist. with the force he was falling it took about all i had to grab a hold of him and I thought I heard something in his wrist snap, but i'll deal with that later, better one broken bone than an utterly broken Longbottom.

It took about all the muscle i had to keep ahold of the thrashing Neville, but thankfully the weight of the both of us was enough to drag us closer to the ground. I had to keep my broom from plummeting with one hand and concentrate on NOT dropping Neville with the other. When his feet hit the ground i let go of him dropping him not so gracefully on his butt, and landed as best i could on the green grass field, It wasn't a ten point landing but this was my first time on a broom.

Looking up i saw Neville's broomstick still rising higher and higher, as it started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Coming back to reality and adrenaline calming down i ran over to my clumsy best friend who already had Madam Hooch bending over him, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered "lucky that's all you got. Come on, boy… It's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy into the hospital wing!.." she paused and looked over to me "and you best join, make sure you didn't damage a muscle holding onto Mr. Longbottom. You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch." with that i followed them up to the hospital wing.

I have a feeling I'll be visiting Madam Pomfrey a lot in these next few years. May as well get used to it. Once we were almost at the door to the hospital wing, i finally spoke my mind. "Madam Hooch?..." i began

"What is it?" She spoke as she carried Neville over to one of the beds. Already knowing the process Neville sat without complaint and waited.

"Why was _I_ the one who caught Neville?" i shot her a pointed look that she didn't seem to understand.

"What ever do you mean girl?"

"I mean, why was i the one who saved Neville while you, _the teacher who is responsible for our safety while in class,_ watched? wasn't it Your job to help him, not mine?" i said slowly making sure to keep my voice level and steady to make my point. "You have far more experience with this, as that was _my_ first time on a broom… so the least you could have done was help me get him down safely after i had grabbed him but instead let me do it by myself."

Madam Hooch didn't seem to happy with me and was about to make a retort when Madam Pomfrey came in with her supplies.

"I would like an answer to that as well!" Madam Pomfrey said sharply. "Every year i always get at least one of the new students in my infirmary from one of your flying lessons."

"Poppy, you understand how dangerous flying can be, especially the first time…"

"Oh yes, I understand perfectly well the dangers.." Poppy Pomfrey said her voice lowering an octave to illustrate her point. "However if what Miss Black here says is true, then the danger isn't so much in the flying as it is in the lack of help the students are being given when the danger is obvious… It would also explain some of the past incidences as well."

"Well I…" Madam Hooch began but was once again interrupted.

"What about that one time a first year found himself falling off the roof after one of your lessons,I believe his name was Peter Pettigrew... I am aware you know perfectly well what spells slow a fall and even some that would hold them in place till further help could be received."

As Madam Pomfrey continued to give Hooch examples of these types, I couldn't help but get the vibe she has been waiting to say something about this for years now but had no reason to confirm her suspicions about _why_ the students got hurt. I knew that my words would, hopefully, have her rethinking her teaching strategy even if she wouldn't admit she had done something wrong. However I never expected to get the school Nurse on my side of things, giving Madam Hooch her own tongue lashing.

I went and sat beside Neville as this continued and suddenly wished I could conjure up some popcorn for the two of us. Shame they haven't taught us how to do that.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey shooed Hooch out of the hospital wing. "Now dear let's have a look" she smiled sweetly at my injured friend. She quickly fixed up his broken wrist with a wave of her wand.

Then she turned to me and held out her hand in a motion for my arm. She took a look at it and tutted.

"Now dear, broken bones are quite easy to fix, but when there's a tear in the muscle it take a bit more effort," she sighed, "good thing it's only a small one," she went off to her potions cabinet.

"So you mean by keeping me from the fall Zulie hurt herself worse!" Neville said in alarm, looking downs as if guilty of a crime.

"Oh come on Neville it's not that bad." I tried to calm him down ignoring the increasing pain in my arm, I hadn't noticed it 'till the adrenaline wore off. "if I hadn't caught you you would have had far more than a broken arm. I'll be fixed up here before long so no harm done, thanks to Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh just call me Poppy dear, I have a feeling I'll be seeing the two of you quite a bit in your time at Hogwarts, twice in the first few weeks of school, may as well be familiar." she smiled and grabbed my arm once again and used her other hand to pour the potion onto my arm and massage it around the tear. "My dear Miss Black, you've got quite a bit of muscle on you, isn't that right."

I made to scratch the back of my head but Mada- I mean Poppy had a firm grip on my arm preventing it. "Erm… ya I've always had quite a bit of muscle. It always helped whenever I had to carry my brother to the nurse's office after Dudley had finished beating up on him."

"Ah you must get it from your father then..." she mused as I sat up a bit straighter, using my free hand to reach into my robe pocket and pull out my little blue book on my family. "Always had a good swing to him, one of the best Quidditch Beaters I've ever seen, did the Gryffindors quite a bit of good in his time."

She let go of my right arm and I immediately fished a quill from my bag that I carried around everywhere and began writing this new information. It was far more than I had hoped; not only did I find out my father had his fair share of muscle, but he was also a Beater, _and_ he was apart of Gryffindor. I scribbled all this new information down in my book as Poppy asked Neville what I was doing.

"Oh she does this every time she learns something new about her parents, no one seems to know about her mom but she had been writing all the stuff she can about her Dad in that book, it's actually what got her kicked out of Potions last week."

"Oh dear I didn't realise you knew nothing about them.." she trailed off.

"Oh it's no problem " I said putting my book away, "Not many people seem to feel they're the right person to tell me, and the other half don't seem to like him much, like Snape."

"Professor Snape!" Poppy corrected.

"Nope, he lost that privilege when he started picking on Harry. I'm not just going to keep my mouth shut when he insults my Brother first day of class."

"Now now, Severus never did like any of his students really."

"So I've heard." I started thinking back to what Hagrid had told Harry and I a couple of days ago. "But he seemed perfectly content to insult not only my father but Harry's too."

Speak of the devil... at that moment I looked out the window, that happens to overlook the area where the first years were, to see Harry zoom across the field after something that looked like a ball. From the looks of it, Draco Malfoy had thrown it.

Standing up in alarm, I shouted "Harry you idiot!"

"Is that my Remembrall? How did Malfoy get it!" Neville mumbled beside me. I stared out at my brother as he descended back into the crowd of over excited first years, Remembrall in hand.

It was then i saw Professor McGonagall making her way over to them, i desperately sent Harry mental messages to get out of there, trying to warn him, but the message evidently didn't go though as merely seconds later he was trudging slowly over to our Head of House.

"Stupid, stupid. Harry you're such an idiot." I growled out and slumped down beside my friend, my face buried in my hands. "I have been trying to keep you from getting expelled, I was only gone for a few minutes!" I grumbled to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see a silent Neville, who mostly had no idea what to say but just sat here anyway. I didn't brush him off but i didn't move from my position, that was until Poppy came into the room.

"Miss Black! I just fixed that arm you're not supposed to put weight on it, even your head." at this I quickly straightened up. "And there you go leaning on it, that's worse, do you intend on not letting it heal because if so I'm not going to bother healing you anymore." I looked down at my position to see that I had, unconsciously, positioned my arms as support behind me to help me sit up.

I quickly realized and fixed my mistake, scratching the back of my neck I said, "Sorry!"

It was now Dinner time and Neville and I had been allowed to attend dinner, after my arm was put in a sling ("Don't you dare go putting that arm to any use for the next couple of hours young lady."), which was quite embarrassing. I now sat at the table with just Neville and a few others since we ended up here just a bit early, the table felt surprisingly empty.

I was talking to Fred and George about how they're 'amazing next prank' was going to get them caught if they didn't find a better place to hide their equipment from Filch; When Harry and Ron came into the Dining Hall.

"You're _joking!"_ Ron exclaimed to i very excited looking Harry. " _Seeker?"_ the boys sat down and i moved closer so i could hear, "But first years _never_ … you must be the youngest house player in about…"

"...a century," said Harry, who was shoveling pie into his mouth. "Wood told me"

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.

"Woah" I spoke up, "You made it on the Quidditch team? And to think I came over here to yell at you for being so bloody stupid!"

Ignoring my last comment my idiot brother continued "I start training next week." as an afterthought he added "Only don't tell anyone Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Hearing this Fred and George Weasley now came into the conversation, "Well done," said George in a low voice, "Wood told us. We're on the team too…. Beaters"

I only just caught Harry mumbling under his breath "Sounds like a job Zulie would be good at" so i proceeded to hit his shoulder with my good arm.

"I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year" Fred continued for his brother, "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."

The twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

I mentally growled and shifted my arm inside of the sling. it was hard enough trying to be mad at Harry and eating with my left hand, but now Draco has arrived and this meal has officially gone to hell.

"Your a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly. though I wouldn't call Malfoy's goons _little,_ there was of course nothing at all they could do, with the High Table full of teacher, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy smugly "Tonight, if you want. Wizards duel. Wands only… no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before I suppose?" I was about ready to tell our blond annoyance off, or maybe find someway to distract him from Harry, but Ron had other plans.

"Of course he has," said the redhead wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

At this I put down my fork and gave up eating, it's hard enough to eat left handed but with all the annoyance the boys seem to breath into the air around me. I let out a frustrated sigh when Draco must have noticed my predicament.

"Having trouble sweetheart?" he smugly smiled down at sitting form. "if you would like you can join me over at the Slytherin table, away from these losers, and I'll help feed you"

As I gagged at the thought Seamus and Dean showed up with a fidgeting Neville, who was being dragged along against his will. "And risk her getting exposed to the ground up snakeskin Fred and George snuck into the kitchen and sprinkled into your pudding?"

"Didn't they also put some raw ground up fang in the Slytherin pumpkin juice, who knows maybe they'll turn orange" Dean added to his partners previous statement.

I laughed at this and Malfoy huffed off back to the his table, though to my delight we saw that he touched none of his food; and expressly avoided the pudding.

During this confrontation Harry and Ron started to discuss the upcoming duel with Malfoy.

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose" Ron suggested

I decided to put in my two cents "I like that idea, send him back with a black eye"

"Excuse me."

we all looked up to see Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron grumbled

"your one to talk." i growled in a low voice. "At least you _can_ eat."

Hermione ignored us and began to talk to Harry "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying…"

"Bet you could,"

"Ron that's rude!"

"... and you _mustn't_ go wondering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business" said Harry

"Good-bye" Ron said a bit ruder than I thought the situation called for.

It was about eleven O'clock when I found myself being shook awake by non other than Hermione Granger. When I realized just how dark it was outside I attempted to roll back over and go to sleep but unfortunately miss _i read about everything_ would not allow this to happen.

"Come on Azul get up, you've got to help me stop the two idiots from losing us house points!" she whisper yelled into my ear.

"Fie mints Mione!" i managed to groan out as I slowly, unwillingly, regained my basic motor skills.

"No if I let you you will undeniably just go back to sleep" I shoved my face into my pillow praying that I'd I ignored her long enough she would just go away. "Up, come on or i'll just have to get Percy. he'll put a stop to this."

I gave up at the prospect of Harry getting put in the hands of that pratt of a prefect. Hermione smug victorious face told me that that was exactly her plan to get me up, but I wasn't about to risk her making good on that threat.

"Alright I'm up" I grumbled as I forced myself into the upright position and rubed what's left of the sleep out of my eyes, though I doubt I got it all. I stood up and had enough time to put on a pair of old slippers when i was dragged down the stairs out of the dormitory and into the common room.

Seeing no one there I gave Hermione a quizzing look and she responded with a quick "Now we wait." and so with a shrug I plopped myself on the floor in front of the fireplace.

And just as predicted, half past eleven the boys came down. by this point in time i had gone from staring at the fire to laying down by it only half awake. I heard their heavy footsteps clomping down from the boys dormitories drawing me out of my warmth and daze by the light of the fire.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." Hermione dramatically flipped on one of the nearby lamp, revealing her in her fluffy pink bathrobe and a frown.

" _You!"_ said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"Ya 'Mione" I groaned as i stretched out on the floor with a well placed yawn. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Zulie? what are you doing awake." Harry blinked at me "you can't even stay awake in class!"

"I was dragged here against my will by our brown haired friend" I shoved a thumb in the direction of a irritated Hermione.

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped at my brothers redheaded accomplice "Percy… he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Come on," Harry said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.

Hermione Granger however was not one to be ignored so easily. She followed Ron through the Portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. leaving me with two options, follow, or say I'm guarding the door and got take a nap on the couch.

Sigh, no matter how appealing I find the second option i soon find myself at the heels of the group of three.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points i got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so…."

But what they were, we didn't find out. Hermione had turned to look past me in the direction of the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione, along with the rest of us, were now locked out of Gryffindor tower.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

I stayed behind as the boys walked off to see what the other girl of the group was going to do. "I'm calling this Karma, that's what you get for waking me up. " I pouted

"If you haven't noticed you are as stuck out here as I am."

"Alright then Captain Obvious, what now?" i raised an eyebrow and after a moment of staring she took off in the direction of the boys. I followed close behind not willing to be left behind and risk falling asleep in the hallway.

We had caught up to the boys before they so much as reached the end of the corridor. "I'm coming with you!" Mione shouted.

"You are _not._ "

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for filch to catch me? If he finds all of us I'll tell him the truth, that i was trying to stop you, and Azul can back me up."

"Why you dragging me into this?" I sighed as I put my face into my hands. "Though I don't think it will do much good when it comes to that creepy old caretaker and his cat"

"You've got some nerve…" Ron stated loudly.

"Shut up the both of you!" Harry said sharply, sending me a look telling me this applies to me as well. "I heard something "

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed the resident redhead, squinting through the dark.

I looked on and "That's no Mrs. Norris" my eyes went a bit wide "Neville! what are you doing out here?" and indeed there he was. Curled up on the floor fast asleep, though he jerked suddenly awake as we crept nearer. I found myself shaking my head rapidly in denial to Harry's accusing glare, I did not, no matter what this situation looked like, give Neville lessons on how to sleep.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password is 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"Hows your arm?" said Harry, and i was glad someone besides myself actually cared for the boy.

"Fine," answered my round faced friend, showing them his now mended arm. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute. It took less time that it was to heal Zulie." i scratched my head when i realized i should probably still be wearing the sling but shrugged it off as it was too late now.

"Good… well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later…"

"Don't leave me!" He scrambled to his feet with a heart breaking expression. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and glared furiously at Hermione and Neville, even I felt like I was getting the cold shoulder.

"If any of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to explain to him exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry and i hissed at her to be quite. The last thing we need is for Ron to know how to perform such a thing.

The Harry continued to beckon us all forward.

We flitted along corridors stripped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn I kind of expected to run into Filch or even Mrs. Norris, but we seemed to have got lucky. We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, Shields, plaques, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"He's late," Ron whispered.

"No Ron, " I hissed back, "They never planned on showing up in the first place"

Then a noise in the next room made us jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when we heard someone speak.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

"Alright." I shivered, "that's just plain creepy"

It had been Filch talking to Mrs. Norris, and with a look of horror dawning upon his face Harry waved at us madly so we would follow him quick as we could. Our group of five scurried silently towards the door , away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner when we heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," he muttered, "Probably hiding."

"This way!" I mouthed when everyone else had seemed to freeze, with that the petrified group began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. Hearing the caretaker getting closer we sped up, Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run… he tripped, grabbing Ron around the waist as he fell bringing the both of them toppling down. As if that wasn't bad enough the two had rolled into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of us sprinted down the gallery without further prompting. Without looking back to see if Filch was following… we swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where he was going or where they were going… ripped through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passage, hurtled along it and came out near the Charms classroom, which we knew was miles from the trophy room.

"Boy do I love secret passages." I said between puffs of air.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and sputtering.

"I... _told..._ you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I… Told… You"

"We've got to get back to the Gryffindor tower" Ron said "quickly as possible"

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione told Harry as i went to instruct Neville in the art of breathing"You realize that don't you? He was never going to meet you… Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

I had a feeling that my bushy haired annoyance, who had woken me up and got me into this chase in the first place, was probably right. Though I won't admit to that, but I will admit that my brother is a complete idiot sometimes, natural born leader but an idiot.

"Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. We handed gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of the classroom in front of us.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of our group and let out a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, peeves… please… you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wondering around the school at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if your don't give us away, Peeves, please."

However the only thing i got out of this was, "Its already midnight! Man I could be asleep right now this is torture!" I glared over at Hermione, "This is all your fault i could be asleep perfectly unaware of what's happening right now but noooo I had to come along."

"should tell Filch, I should." said Peeves in a saintly voice, though his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves… that was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, we Ran for our lives, right to the end of the corridor where we slammed into a door… a locked door.

"This is it!"Ron moaned, as we pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

I could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Oh, move over" Hermione snarled pushing her way through the rest of us to the front of the door. She ripped Harry's wand from his hand, as the rest of us did not bother to bring ours, and tapped the lock, whispering the words, " _Alohomora!"_

The lock clicked and the door swung open… the group piled through it and shut it behind us quickly, I pressed my ear against the door, listening, the rest soon joined me.

"Which way did they go peeves?" Filch was saying "Quick tell me."

"Say 'please'"

"Don't mess with me, peeves, now _where did they go?"_

"Shan't say nothing if you if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right… _please_ "

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaa!" After that came the distinct sound of Peeves swishing away. I turned around to get a good look at the room we had entered, and stood in shock at the creature that stood before me.

I heard Filch's cry of outrage and frustration as i debated weather to scream and warn the others, or to reach out and pet the three headed monster dog with twitching noses and drooling mouths with saliva hanging from large yellowish fangs.

behind me I could hear Neville whimpered as Harry mumbled "He thinks this door is locked, I think we'll be ok… get _off_ Neville!" My round faced buddy seemed to have made my decision for me by tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe to a point where he could not be ignored. " _What?"_

With that Harry turned around so did the rest of the group. suddenly realizing exactly why the third floor corridor was forbidden. And our ever so lucky group just happened to be stuck where the Headmaster had warned is off limits to those ' _who do not wish to die a painful death'_

The large three headed dog, who I was still debating on how to react,was standing quite still. All six eyes staring at us, and I soon came to the realization that, I should NOT pet this dog, because the only reason we were not dead yet was that our sudden appearance had taken the beast by surprise. However it seemed to be quickly getting over that shock and there was no mistake what those thunderous growls meant.

After snapping out of my debate I quickly groped for the door handle behind me, given the option between Filch and death, Filch no longer seemed so bad.

We all fell backwards… through the door and slammed it shut. All that was left to do was run, oh and did we run, we almost flew back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to search somewhere else, because we didn't see him anywhere, but i hardly cared … all any of us wanted to do was put as much space between us and that monster. WE had no intention to stop running until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at our bathrobes hanging off our shoulders and our flushed sweaty faces.

"Never mind that… pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. Scampering into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. Well except for me, i just down-right collapsed onto the floor just inside the doorway.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again; and i was just too exhausted to so much as get up.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise that one does."

"really?" i gasped out sarcastically "i thought it deserved a good ol' belly rub."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what is standing on?"

I shrugged and offered "The floor?"

Harry added on to my suggestion "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads"

"No _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

she stood up, glaring at us. Dragging me up to my feet with her.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed… or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind i'm going to bed." and with that i was dragged up by Hermione all the way to the dormitories.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK I keep forgetting to do this so I will now. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! I ONLY OWN MY OC . thank you to all you readers please Review or message me if you have any ideas suggestions or even complaint if I got something wrong. I also apologize for my horrendous spelling abilities and random capitalization, I hope to have gotten better the more I write.**

 **Hope you enjoy Chapter 10**

 **-TrackHer**

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed by that morning the boys, along with myself, thought that our meeting with the three-headed monster of dog had been an excellent adventure, and unfortunately it seemed that Unlike me, the two of them were quite keen on having another. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that Harry speculates has been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. I don't quite understand why such a small package would be so important, or how my brother came to the conclusion that that is what resides under Hermione's ever so cleverly spotted trap door.

And so I listened in while my head lay in its usual place between my arms. Because unlike them I was in no way awake.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron spoke up.

"Or both," Added Harry, his hair still as messed up as always.

"Alright then," I turned my head in my folded arms without actually lifting it up, "what sort of dangerous, Mysterious object do you know of that's approximately two inches long, because besides from that we have no clue as to what it could be or its importance."

Alright I admit I was curious, though neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and its trapdoor. Actually all my Herbology loving friend cared about was never going near the dog again.

Hermione, who was now ignoring Harry and Ron, didn't quite seem to understand that to them this was more a saving grace than a punishment. I spent most the next while brainstorming with Peeves on how to get back at Draco for the stunt he pulled, trying to get my brother expelled, I no longer doubted what Neville told me about the Malfoys on the train. They really can't stand not getting things their way.

And to my great delight, alongside the joy of My brother and his freckled best friend, the opportunity to get Draco a taste of his own medicine arrived in the form of a package a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. I was just as interested at everyone else, forgetting the plate of bacon in front of me, and was quite amazed when the parliament of owls soard down and dropped it right in front of my ever astounded brother. The end of it sat just to my right, nearly knocking my bacon to the floor. Once delivered and their job was done the six large owls fluttered out of the way, just as another smaller owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

I quickly advised Harry to look at the letter first, which he ripped more than opened, as it was the polite thing to do and it was lucky that he did because reading it over his shoulder it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but i don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

Harry was obviously having difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron so he can read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before our first class, I was debating on wether I should follow or not when my decision was made for me as I saw Malfoy and his goons stand up to follow. I scampered out of the Great Hall and soon caught up with the other two Gryffindors. Although it seemed that the Slytherins, who had disappeared from my sight after I left the table, reappeared in front of us about halfway to the main staircase. There stood Crabbe and Goyle who barred the way so we could go no farther as Draco seized the package from Harry and weighed it in his hand.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back at my brother with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Ya right, I thought, it's not like you threatened to smuggle one in at the beginning of the year.

Ron, however, couldn't keep his opinions to himself.

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasly, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Before Ron could answer I budded in.

"And to think I thought you actually had some manners Draco," I stepped out from behind Harry "guess I was wrong." And thankfully it seemed like a slap in the face to the resident blond boy, as he must not have realized I was there.

Before our least favor blond Slytherin could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at his elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" He squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor" Malfoy said quickly grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side, "Zuzu here can confirm that." will that cocky smirk never faid!

Noticing the slight twinkle in the Charms Professor's eyes at the mention of said broom I saw this as an opportunity to complete and totally embarrass Draco. "Why yes I can, I saw the note that came with it and all." I smiled down at the small wizard standing on the other side of the annoying boy. Harry shot me a look of betrayal and Malfoy seemed to have quite the opposite reaction. However I sent my brother a motion that clearly explained I knew what I was doing.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick said, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. I on the other hand had no such restrictions and willingly snorted at the blonds missforchen. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added just to be cheeky.

Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Draco's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true" I heard Harry chortle as Malfoy stormed away and I turned my back to the marble stairway so I could finish breakfast, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" I chuckled when I heard Mione talking and decided she had it under control and began my travel back to the Great Hall walking alongside Professor Flitwick.

I returned to the Gryffindor table and placed myself in between Dean and Seamus, Neville was back in the common room last minute cramming for a History of magic test Professor Binns was giving us today. I was reaching for a roll when it was snatched before I could grab it. Turning around to face the culprit I came face to face with my favorite group of Hufflepuffs.

"Cedric!" I looked up at the tall 4th year, now taking a bite of what should have been my roll "How are you doing, keeping buttercup in line I hope."

However before he could so much as open his mouth to answer his Tall yellow blond friend found himself bowing in front of me. "Ah great and beautiful Zulie I am incredibly disappointed in myself, I have recently realized that, though I know your name, I have yet to introduce myself." He took my hands and smiled, "The names Eren Gohalmen, please call me Eren. "

I sat there in shock not knowing what to do when Zane piped up, "Hey I already called dibs on the train!"

"Shut up, both of you" Cedric growled out and smacked his two friends over the head. "We discussed this, she is a first year, the last thing any new student needs is to have to focus on avoiding YOU rather than studying. "

"Ow, alright alright" Eren groaned "I was just being dramatic, cant a guy have a little fun I mean I'm stuck here for another four years. Can't I just enjoying my time?"

"Not when I have dibs you can't" Zane mumbled out but flinched at Cedric's glare "ok, ok no dibs"

Cedric, being the obvious leader of this ragtag bunch of boys, sighed and addressed a very bewildered Zulie "They aren't always like this, I promise they're not the idiots they make themselves out to be. Us Hufflepuffs are known for our loyalty after all." Just from what I knew about them I could tell that, though outwardly hard to see, all three of these boys love each other in a friendly way of course.

I smiled up at them and nodded my understanding.

"Oh hey Zulie, I almost forgot" my attention was caught by Dean as he turned to me waving a piece of paper in front of my face."After you left a letter came in for you," he handed me the envelope and I took a quick look at it. Before bursting out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Zane said in a bit of a panic, "I swear I didn't mean it I was just messing around. You know joking!"

I shook my head " no it's..," I took a deep breath calming myself down, "it's not you."

The brown haired feminine looking male sighed in relief that he didn't do anything, and I got furrowed eyebrows out of Cedric. And a puppy like head tilt from Eren who asked "whats with the letter, you haven't even opened it yet and you're already laughing."

I wiped a tear from my eye and calmed myself enough to answer properly.

"It's not the letter but more, who it's from." I debated for a moment on whether to tell them more or not, well what the heck i don't see why not. "It's a letter from this guy named Piers Polkiss, i think of him as the muggle version of Malfoy, I guess you could refer to him as my personal stalker." And then as an after thought "umm please don't tell anyone about that though."

As seven o'clock drew nearer Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk towards the Quidditch field where I was waiting for him and his fancy new broomstick. One look and even a muggle could tell that this was no broom made for sweeping the kitchen floors; Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, its long tail of straight twigs obviously groomed for speed, the words Nimbus Two Thousand written in golds fancy lettering near the top.

"Zulie!" I turned my attention back to my always messy haired companion, "what are you doing here?"

Rolling my eyes i placed my right hand on my hip and made dramatic gestures with my left hand as I spoke. "If you even for a moment think I was going to miss out on my brothers first Quidditch practice, you dear sir, are sorely mistaken." At this I gestured to the sky then down at his new Nimbus, "now what are you doing still on the ground you've got a new toy to try out, and I've got money with Seamus that you fall off at least once before the day is out!"

Needing no further persuasion Harry mounted his broomstick and launched himself into the air just above my head. Ducking down I heard a "Than be prepared to give up your Galleons sis because that's a bet you'll lose."

"Technically, " I called back "I only bet a couple of Sickles." And without further ado I climbed up the multitude of stairs up into the seating area for a good place to watch. Now with a good view of the stadium I could see just how large the Quidditch pitch was. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that spectators, such as myself, were high enough to see what's going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They look a bit like a glorified version of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles though, well besides the fact that these were fifty feet high.

I watched amused as my brother swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field, rising high in the air and diving down just to feel the rush of air around him. Harry seemed so happy while flying, in his natural element, to be honest it was quite easy to compare him to the way Hedwig would swoop in and out of his bedroom window in the month before Hogwarts. Looking down across the grass, probably unseen to the excited smiling boy up in the air, I watched as whom I assume to be Oliver Wood walked across the grass watching with an appraising eye as Harry made another turn in and out of one of the goal posts.

"Hey, Potter, come down!" I couldn't help but giggle as I resited 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel' inside my head.

Wood put down what looked to be a large wooden crate that he had carried over from somewhere as my brother made his way to land next to him.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting, "I see what McGonagall meant … you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate but I couldn't quite see what was inside so I made my way down to the grass so I could hear the conversation. Once I was close enough to listen in I was almost halfway to them.

"...seven players on each side. Three of them are Chasers." I heard Harry mumble a quick 'Three Chasers got it' as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball. "This is called the Quaffle, Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow Me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry responds. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" Wood asked curiously.

"Never mind" Harry said quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper… I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around the hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who seemed fairly determined to learn it all, "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" he pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now" Wood said ." Take this." He handed Harry a small club that reminded me on a baseball bat, but shorter. To my surprise he handed me one as well. "There are two Bludgers, one for each of ya, they would be those two there." he showed us a pair of identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Looking at them the Bludgers seemed to be alive, alive and struggling against the straps that restrained them. "Stand back,"

I pulled the curious Harry back a few steps as Wood bent over to free one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Swinging the bat to stop the Bludger fron breaking his nose, Harry sent it zigzagging away into the air. As it was zooming above our heads I looked at Wood to ask a question when I noticed that the second bludger was missing from its place. He must have released it while I was watching Harry.

I hear a whizzing sound coming from behind me and turned just in time to smack the second Bludger, Wood now had the first pinned down and was struggling with it back into the box, straight in the opposite direction Harrys had went. It flew straight across the field and changed direction just before it slammed into the stadium wall. It came flying back and it caught my stomach. Bending over from the force, all traces of oxygen leaving my body, I pinned it down under me and refused to let it go until both Wood and I managed to get it strapped back into it rightful place.

"Bloody Hell!" I shouted, "that hurt, I'm gonna be bruised so badly in the morning." I wheezed a bit and plopped down onto the grass, holding my stomach. "Those thing have got a kick."

Wood caught his breath and managed at pant between sentences. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why we have two Beaters on each team… the Weasley twins are ours, though you would make a good one you should try out next year Azul… it's the job of the Beaters to protect there side from the Bludgers and try to knock them towards the other team."

This process went on, telling Harry about every wizards favorite sport and how it's played, Harry repeating Wood to show he understood, and I had finally arrived beside them. Wood saw me but made no move to push me away from the two; probably eager to tell anyone he can about his number one sport. I didn't catch much more than the gist of what harry was going to be doing because my ears had started ringing and I spent most of the rest of their practise regaining my lost oxygen and debating on wether I should go find Poppy.

I zoned back in time to hear "That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages… I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well that's it… any questions."

Harry shook his head. I began standing up, deciding that if I still feel like owl feces in the morning I would go to the medical wing tell then I was just gonna sleep it off. I left the stadium about the time Wood started throwing a multitude of ordinary golf balls.

I sat in the common room, to lazy to go up any more stairs even to the dormitory when at last Harry and Wood showed up.

"The Quidditch cup'll have our names on it this year," I heard Wood say happily as they passed by my bruised figure. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons" he spoke the last part almost venomously, as if he couldn't believe anyone would give up Quidditch.

I looked over at the boys with a disappointed sigh, "Now Wood that's just rude! Just because someone is good at something does not mean that's what they want to do for the rest of their life." before he could interrupt I continued, "Take Cedric for example. From what I have been told he's extremely good at Quidditch, but I doubt that's what he plans to do when he graduates."

At this Wood seemed to tense up. "So it was you we saw talking to those Hufflepuffs!" he growled.

"Umm ya, I'm not sure why it bothers you, I was just talking to my friends. I met them on the train." I responded with a shrug, wincing slightly from the movement stretching out my bruised abdomen.

"Oh so now your 'friends' with the enemy now!" His voice slightly rising.

"What enemy?" I blinked at Wood as I watched Harry scamper up to his dorm in my peripheral vision. "I can't take a side, I didn't even know what Quidditch was until just over a month ago." Had we really been in school that long, "And Hagrid didn't do a very good job at explaining."

Before I even started talking Wood had tuned out and stuck his nose in the air much like Percy does and marched himself upstairs to the dorms. I yawned and soon found the strength to head to bed still slightly fuming from my 'conversation' with Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain.

A few weeks passed since then and I had managed to convince my body to function properly even with the bruise now spreading across my upper body. I hadn't been in to see Poppy yet but it doesn't seem to be getting any better on its own so right now the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I'm a bit embarrassed that I would be going for myself instead of Neville or Harry. I had actually been waiting for one of the two, mainly Neville, to get hurt so I could just help them there and get checked out without admitting I was an idiot. However it seemed that life had other plans for me.

That morning I had woken up to Hermione's shocked gasp. Cracking my eyes open to see her stunned face, I quickly realized why. I had another nightmare again last night, though I can never remember what about, and unlike most people I never wake up because of them. If I do you know it's bad, I simply toss and turn and kick at the sheets in silent terror. As a matter of fact I only knew I had these night terrors because I used to accidentally kick Harry in my sleep and he'd have to wake me up.

Looking down at myself, lazily lifting my head to do so, I realized that not only had I kicked the blankets off of me but my large nightshirt had also pulled up and revealed my Bludger acquired bruises. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" 'Mione screeched loud enough to cause me to shoot up in surprise.

Grunting in pain, realizing that sitting up so fast was a bad idea. I grumbled out, "ouch 'Mione you'll wake up the whole tower."

Her arms crossed and her large teeth frowned at me with the rest of her. "Actually everyone is already downstairs eating. I went and volunteered to come get you and found… THIS!"

Giving myself a good once over, fitting my shirt up a tad, I cursed when I realized the bruising was worse that it was last night, probably because I was thrashing around in my sleep. In my defence it's not like I have control of my night terrors.

"You need to go get checked out by Madam Pomfrey" she spoke up above my quiet curses. "It looks bad and I think you may have damaged something. I mean I'm no expert on it but i've read all about the basics..." before she had the chance to monolog away my morning I held up a hand.

"Alright I'll go now" I said hoping to avoid this situation, "I will head out as soon as I'm dressed if you don't mind telling Professor Flitwick where I am," with a nod she scurried out of the dorm and off to Charms class probably hoping to get a head start on everyone if she shows up early anyway.

True to my word i struggled with my robes and in the end had to get one of the 6th years to help me since it was their free period. Eventually I stumbled down from the Gryffindor tower and made it to the first floor, barely avoiding the path of destruction Peeves left in his wake.

Seeing the words engraved above the door frame, THE MEDICAL WING, I admit I procrastinated for a few minutes, pretending to go through my school bag looking for something, fixing my robes pointlessly and running a hand through my shaggy hair. In the end i ran out of things to pretend to do and just gave into the scolding to come.

Stepping up to the doors I made sure to appear as normal as I could, even if the act would fall apart as soon as she got a good look at me. Slouching my shoulders and sticking my hands in my jeans pockets since I refused to wear my robe properly and always kept it open wearing it like a cape or a long coat instead, I pushed the door open with my shoulder and was greeted by the sight of Madam Poppy Pomfrey making the beds in the room and picking up empty vials of potion.

"Hey Poppy," I raised a hand in a lax greeting, "hope I'm not interrupting you."

"No, no your fine deary," she waved my statement off, "None of the boys with you this time?"

"Nope left them behind, " I sigh and decided to get this over with, " s'matter of fact I'm the problem this time."

Raising an eyebrow she pointed to one of the made beds and I obediently followed her silent directions. Sitting down on the edge she walked up to me, " alright show me the problem."

Hesitating for a moment I reluctantly lifted my dark blue shirt leaving my battle with the live ball for her to see. "Lovely isn't it?" I let a small bit of sarcasm loose as Poppy automatically set off to prodding me with her glowing wand to find where the most damage was.

"Seems like these have started to heal on their own, incorrectly though probably causing more problems than it fixed." she sighed at locked me into the eye contact I had been avoiding, "what did you do and why didn't you come in sooner?"

"Umm, pride?" i said a bit unsurely to answer her second question, when it became clear she wouldn't help until i told her everything i gave in. "Fine, i may or may not have went one on one with a bludger a few weeks ago."

She tsk'ed at me "should have come up to see me when it happened, Quidditch injuries can be quite serious you know. Be glad it's not worse."

I winced at things, "ya sorry i was being stubborn," i rubbed the back of my head having expected this.

"Well either way now you're stuck her tell the Halloween feast."she smirked at me, "by the end of the hour you should be fine but as punishment for being so 'stubborn' you're gonna stay here the rest of the day and help me restock my potions supply."

I groans, "aww but Poppy, we were supposed to learn the levitation charm today." i whined, "we've been practicing the motion for days now and i was looking forward to making things fly around the room." after all Charms was my best class and one of my favorites alongside defence against the dark arts. Though that's probably because me and Professor Quirrell get along so well and he lets me sleep in class as long as i keep my grades up.

"Well it's too late now missy," she playfully glared me, " now lay down and i'll start up a list of things for you to do once i allow you to move again," she began walking away and i reached over for the blanket at the end of the bed as to curl up for a nap of sorts. "Oh no you don't," Poppy spun on her heals, "you fell asleep last time and i'm not falling for it again."

And so she leaves and before i get the chance, or courage, to defy her she came back with an arm full of potions and bandages. And so i went with my second go to thing for the mornings.

"Hey Poppy," and she turned to me as i lay in the bed with arms sprawled over it, i propped my feet up on a pillow, "I'm HunGry I MiSsed BrEakFast " i whined dramatically emphasizing every other syllable along with wild hand gestures.

Poppy rolled her eyes and grumbled out "so much like your father!" before concentrating on her work.

And so the little blue book of family made another appearance.

I made my way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, finally being allowed out of the hospital wing after brewing and refilling all of Poppy's potion storage. I had just made it out of one of the schools many secret passages, as to get myself to the feast quick as possible, when i passed Parvati Patil talking to her friend Lavender.

"Didn't you hear! Hermione has been in the girls bathroom all afternoon, crying."

"Hermione? You mean Hermione Granger? I knew something had to be up" Lavender said, "She never misses a class, oh i knew something was wrong when she didn't show up for Transfiguration."

I slowed my step and veered toward the gossiping girls. "What do you mean what happened with 'Mione?"

"We aren't sure, probably someone made fun of her by the sounds of things." Parvati shrugged, "we tried talking to her but she just yelled at us to leave."

"Maybe you can talk to her Azul," Lavender clapped her hands together, "after all you are closer to her than just about anyone else. Maybe you can talk to her." I nodded trying to comprehend the fact that, though I never considered us that close, Hermione may have thought differently and I had an obligation to help out any way I can.

And so I mumbled a quick thank you and set off down the the next passage way.

Looks like dinner will have to wait. Man I was looking forward to seeing all the cool decorations.

Back at the Great Hall a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles flicker from their place inside the Jack-O-Lanterns. The feast appeared suddenly on shining golden plates, as it had at the start of term banquet.

And you know what! I was missing it in favor of the girls bathroom and a crying Hermione. Hopefully I can snap her out of it in time for dessert.

Shoving my way into the bathroom and through to the front of the crowd that had gathered around a stall, which Hermione resided, trying to get the girl to come out. I sighed and raised my hand for them to be quiet before shooing them out without a single word. Once they all had left I spun around and knocked on the stall door.

"You alright in there 'Mione?" I, made sure to keep my voice low as not to disturb the silence that had Finally fell upon the bathroom.

Getting no answer besides i sobbing hiccup i crossed my arms. "Ok so you not saying anything to me so what did my idiot brother to this time. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean i always take his side you know." i stated firmly as i could.

"No, no it's not…" another hiccup interrupted the sentence, " Ron, said… stuff."

"Oh come on 'Mione," i shook my head even though she couldn't see me "i get it Ron is a jerk, but you need to calm down and stop sulking so we can have an actual conversation."

"Y-You d-don't understand," she complained between sobs, "He's right … he"

I never let her finish, if she won't listen to reason i'll stick with tough love. "You're right but what i do understand is that you're sounding like Moaning Myrtle. This isn't you 'Mione, calm cool and collected, what happened to the girl who woke me up and had a back up plan to get me out of bed when the boys were getting into trouble. Because she would know that crying over something so stupid as something Ron said wouldn't help." when i got no response i decided to pull out the big guns, "I mean after all you didn't show up to any classes, imagine how many more points Gryffindor would have if you showed, actually we probably lost points because no one else pays attention."

After my little speech the crying calmed down, she opened the door and i smiled at her and was about to say something when she froze, looking behind me. Turning around i saw what would normally be considered a nightmare.

The shadow fell over me as i looked up, It was a horrible sight to see. Twelve feet tall, it's skin was dull, granite gray, it's great lumby body like a boulder with it's small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horrny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible, almost enough to knock me out. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The creature had stopped inside the doorway and was looking around stupidly.

"Troll!" Hermione whispered, her crying state now alert and tense. Voice high and squeeky from fear.

"Well shit." i didn't bother keeping my voice down, or watching my language. The next thing i heard was the slightest click of the lock, remembering the key still in the lock outside the door, "and we're locked in, great!"

And just our luck the thing noticed us. A heart stopping high pitched, petrified scream rang through the room and down the chambers. At that point i couldn't tell if it had come from me or the bushy haired girl behind me, but panic began welling up inside of me as i pushed a white faced Hermione across the room onto the opposite wall. Looking about ready to faint myself I slowly took steps backward and joined her.

The troll began advancing as I backed away, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. It was then the bathroom doors opened and, to my horror, in came Harry and Ron.

"Confuse it!" Harry screamed desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione and I. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

Frozen, not knowing what to do i only vaguely heard Ron's yell of "Oy, pea-brain!" from the other side of the chambers. Adding to his shout the red haired lanky boy threw a metal pipe at the troll, who did not see to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder. However it seemed to have heard his shout and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at the two of us, trying to pull Hermione towards the door. I made a step to run as told, when I realized that she wasn't following, tuning around i saw that she couldn't move, still flat against the wall, her mouth open with a silent scream of terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. "Your wand, Harry Use your wand!" I yelled in a panic. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose. "I didn't mean like that" i flinched away a bit disgusted. After all Harry's wand had just gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand and cried "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high into the air, turned slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a loud thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath, had a right to be after what he did. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

As I thought about how today was such a bad day to miss class, I mean look at the spell I missed out on learning, Hermione spoke first.

"Is it… dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh… troll booger." i gagged and did all i could not to throw up. In the end i failed and tuned putting my face to the corner and up chucked the little i had in my stomach, suddenly glad i came here before i went to dinner.

Wiping my mouth i turned to see Harry dragging his wand across the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of us look up from the sight of the downed troll. It was then i realized how much of a racket we must have caused, no doubt someone downstairs would have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Minny had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Professor Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a misplaced toilet, that had been knocked across the room, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Minny was looking at Ron and Harry. To be honest I had never seen her so angry. Her lips were white. Hope of winning points for Gryffindor faded quickly in my mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "Your lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. I was just thinking about how embarrassing it is for Ron to be standing there with his wand in the air, just to keep me from hyperventilating.

Then a small voice came from the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall… they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I… I thought I could deal with it on my own… you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? I couldn't blame him.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with it's own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me and Azul off when they arrived." getting a look from Minny I nodded confirming the story.

Harry and Ron were obviously trying to look like the story wasn't new to them.

"Well… in that case…" said Minny, staring at the four of us, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Speechless I just stared, Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, just to get the boys out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," Minny said pointedly, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

She then turned to Harry and Ron, with me standing slightly behind them.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but no many first years can take on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go." the two hurryed out of the chambers, however when i made to follow Snape caught my collar holding me like a particularly Knotty puppy.

"Now where do you think your going Black?" my pointy nosed Professor spat. "I don't believe you've given a reason as to why you were present during this... Incident. And to be honest i don't trust you not to lie to me and make yourself out to be a hero, much like Potter had, however you are not getting away with it." With that he marched me out in front of him down to his dungan classroom as i huffed silently about the way he addressed my brother with such venom.

I had never been so happy to have Professor McGonagall behind me, yes not Minny, McGonagall, now was no time for childish nicknames. Especially one that my father, who Snape seems to hold a grudge against, had originally come up with.

Looking back i saw my head of house send what seemed to be a wispy looking blue ghost cat off in the direction of the charms corridor. Noticing my curious look she simply explained with an exasperated sigh, "sending a message to Dumbledore. I think it best he was present for this, if what Professor Snape has planned is what i think it to be. "

Oh yes that most certainly did not calm my nerves. After all i had to be the one student dragged down to the dungan by the scariest teacher in Hogwarts for what I believe to be a painful interrogation.

Good news, not as painful as I expected.

Once arriving at the potions class I was dragged into Snape's office and sat down on a metal stool as he went rummaging around in his personal storage cupboard for something. Shaking her head McGonagall conjured up a cup of pumpkin juice and a few sandwiches. "Thank goodness, I'm starved, I missed breakfast AND dinner," without another word I dug in, earning an eyeroll from my Professor.

A few minutes later, at that point I had devoured my sandwich and was enjoying my constantly refilling pumpkin juice, the Headmaster walked in followed by a nervous Dark arts teacher.

"Oh Professor Quirrell! I didn't expect to be seeing you here after what happened with the troll." I said referring to him near passing out when he saw it.

"O-oh y-yes, umm, the H-headmaster r-requested my p-p-presence." he stuttered out, "W-wouldn't w-want t-t-to miss hearing my f-favorite st-student and her a-ad-adventures of the d-d-day."

I admit, I blushed a little. Even though I sleep through most of it I found myself quite good in Dark Arts, nothing compared to my love of charms but I was one of the few in class who had an open enough mind to understand and accept such practises with minimal to no criticizing. Though i do believe that a well placed levitation charm, such as I saw today, could do just as much damage as any Dark arts spell. You know such as throwing Snape off a interestingly large cliff with spikes at the bottom and a river of magma, or would it be lava since it's not inside the volcano.

Swinging my feet and looking to the floor with a slightly pink face I muttered a quick 'thank you' and turned my attention back to the ever sneering Potions Master. Looking at his face i soon remembered how, not only did Snape loath my father, but he also wanted Quirrell's job. Great two people Snape hates in the same room with him, if Dumbledore hadn't been in the room it would be all out war.

A sudden sound of made me jump as Snape slammed what looked to be a bottle of clear liquid onto the table. What worried me though was the fact that I couldn't even smell it, compared to most potions that reek. Technically it could just be plain tap water but seeing as it was contained in a private potions cabinet, and provided by Snape himself, I had a feeling that one sip could possibly kill me.

"Now Severus," Headmaster began, "you know well that the use of Veritaserum has been restricted by the ministry. And using it on a student..."

"Is forbidden! oh yes, I know the limitations well" Snape hummed, "however it should only be a drop, just a light dusting of the potion, that is why you are here, as to… oversee the procedure." with a nod and a sigh from Dumbledore he slipped a drop into my pumpkin juice, right in front of my eyes so i knew something was coming but didn't know what. "Drink!" he ordered.

Glaring at it suspiciously I asked, "what is it?"

"Drink," he ordered, once more, "and then i'll tell you"

Raising an eyebrow and looking towards McGonagall, who gave me a nod, I gently lifted the cup to my lips and drank. I knew better than to pretend to drink with so many teachers present, one maybe but a room full of them? I don't think so.

Once I had set the juice back on the desk, never taking my eyes off Snape, waiting for it to refill before i spoke. "So what is it?"

"That," Snape smirked deviously in my direction, "was a potion known as Veritaserum. Three drop will have even the dark lord spilling all his secrets."

I blinked confused, "so… um, it's basicly a truth potion right, why didn't you just say so, fair warning I'm unsure about how I will act." I smirked just to irk the potions professor.

Hissing in a deep breath from between his teeth, seething much like I imagine the snake that his house represented would, and shot a glare at me. "Where were you just before the troll was discovered?"

I felt compelled by some deep force within me to answer his question, but bloody hell did he seriously think I would make this easy for him. "How long before? Ten minutes? Five? We could go back all of eleven years before we get to the proper answer to such a broad question."

Minny stifled a smirk as the head master openly chuckled, Snape however was not amused. I gave my best most innocent child eyes and blinked as if i had done nothing wrong and didn't understand why he was upset. Hey I may be forced to tell the truth but a bit of exaggeration never hurt. Though I have a feeling that if there had been even one more drop placed into my juice I would be unable to do such things.

"Answer the question you insolent child!" Snape hissed out as the Headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Fine I was in the Hospital wing, you can ask Madam Pomfrey, she will also give you the reason I wasn't at breakfast either." on cue my stomach growled, not quite satisfied with meer sandwiches.

The potions master huffed and moved on, "Do you know who your father is?" before I could so much as open my mouth and respond with a firm 'NO' McGonagall screeched.

"Professor Snape!" ohh she is using official title someone is in trouble. "You know darn well she doesn't and it is not up to you to tell her, especially with your opinion of the boy!"

Wow, calling my father, who I assume is about the same age as that grumpy ol' potions master, a boy… How old are you exactly Minnie.

Hours later I was finally headed up to the dorm, it was well past dinner by now and everyone was preparing for bed. Snape's questions continued for quite a while everything from why I am late to his class, to if i enjoy antagonizing him ("Yes") and even a few trick questions to make sure I hadn't found a way around the truth serum.

And so, as I stumbled into the common room I made a beeline for the girls stairs and unceremoniously throw myself onto my bunk and passed out near instantly.

Today had been more than enough excitement for me.

Maybe tomorrow I can get 'Mione to catch me up in Charms


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I apologize if it follows really closely to the books but I am also trying to make it Zulie's story and not Harry's**

As November rolled in around the corner , the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake froze like chilled steel trapping its occupants inside till the spring thaw. Every morning, the ground covered in frost, Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. He was near impossible to miss.

The Quidditch season had begun, much to the joy of Oliver Wood and most the rest of Hogwarts. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Great, just great, Harry better win or I'm never going to hear the end to Draco's bragging. Plus if Gryffindor wins, we would move up into second place in the house championship. Then I could rub it into Malfoy's face, in the politest way possible of course I may not like him but I would prefer to avoid Poppy as much as i could after my last incident.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. Though I think it's just because he's still mad at me for _siding with the enemy_ whatever that means.

However despite this, the news that my brother was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, I may have been a guilty though I think Malfoy had a part in it too. I later regretted my decision on spreading the news because everyone started making comments to an already pale Harry. Everything from telling him he would be brilliant to a few offers from a couple of third year's to run around underneath him holding a mattress.

It was really lucky that Harry and I had made friends with Hermione, I guess defeating a troll can bring people together, we wouldn't have made it this far without her. I'm not sure how Harry would have gotten through all that homework, what with all the last minute Quidditch practice Wood was making the team do. She had also lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ which turned out to be an interesting read, or so I'm told.

According to Harry, who had given me a full lecture on how the game works, there are seven hundred ways of committing a foul and that all of them happened during a World Cup match in 1473; Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; (way to boost his confidence Hermione, you did a great job). Though people rarely died playing Quidditch, some referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking the rules, _thank goodness_ , since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll; and she was notably much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, I tagged along carrying a jam jar that carried some bright blue fire Hermione had conjured up as I pestered her to teach me the levitation charm I had missed. The others were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when the ever living devil, A.K.A Snape, crossed the yard. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer together blocking myself and the fire from view; which was good because I'm sure it wouldn't be allowed and my brother or I would somehow accumulate blame. Unfortunately, something about our guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. I don't think he had seen the fire, but he was obviously looking for a reason to tell us off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Harry showed hi, as I tried to keep away from the potion master's glare.

"Library books are not allowed to be taken outside the school" said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He just made up that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly, I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Myself, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for would never let them copy ("How will you Learn?"), but they figured by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. I was only here because Neville, Seamus and Dean were up in the dorm working on finishing a "special project" for Harry's first quidditch match and I was tasked with making sure he didn't try to go upstairs.

Watching my brother I could tell that his nerves were getting to him. Making him jumpy, though he seemed to be attempting to steal himself for something. Standing up he announced "I'll be right back. Going to see if I can get my book back from Snape."

"Better you than me" Ron and I said together, 'Mione never looking up from Ron's Charms work. And as such I watched Harry walk out the common room. Once his cloak disappeared from view I hopped up and ran upstairs to inform the boys we were in the clear. Since it was the perfect time to smuggle the project out without being seen

 **(A/N- I really wanted to put the next scene from the book in, the one when Harry confronts Snape about "quidditch through the ages," but finds more than he expected, though he doesn't get the book, yet I couldn't figure out how to put Zulie in the scene so I didn't)**

Sneaking the Banner out of the common room and storing it in one of the secret passages along the corridor didn't take long, though we did end up dodging Mrs. Norris a time or two, and so the boys and myself returned to the tower. Entering just in time to hear Hermione add her opinion to something Harry just said, her normal criticizing expression in place as usual.

"No-he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron snapped at her. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape."

As it looked like he was going to continue I came up behind them and added in my two cents, "Snape? Was Snape trying to steal something? Oh, don't tell me this is about that three headed dog again! Even I don't think Snape is stupid enough to take that thing on."

"I'm not sure," My brother whispered to himself. We spent a while longer discussing it but eventually headed to bed, minds swimming. Though as usual I was the first one to embrace the world of dreams resigned to think about it more in the morning.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The smell of delicious fried sausages wafted out of the Great Hall, excited chatter about the upcoming Quidditch match filled the tables. Yet I could enjoy non of that until I had convinced my idiot of a brother get some food in him.

"You've got to eat some breakfast Harry."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione added to my nagging.

"I'm not hungry." It was quite obvious Harry felt terrible, though I wasn't going to blame him for it, his first Quidditch match would proceed in less than an hour.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus who sat on my other side, "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry said a bit sarcastically as we watched said boy pile ketchup on his sausages. Turning a bit green Harry left the table for some fresh air, quickly getting bored I looked around the room.

"Hey Fred, George!" I threw an apple at the two of them to get their attention from a few yards down the table. "Notice anything?"

"I don't know did you like get a haircut or switch shampoos or something?" George, or was it Fred I can tell them apart yet but I'm working on it, asked rubbing his head where the apple hit him.

"No Idiots not me, take a good look around the room." I waited as the two of them began scanning the crowd of people.

Blinking in confusion, George, or was it Fred? Whichever one I hit, looked back at me in confusion. Only to be interrupted by his twin, "The professors…" he trailed off into thought.

"Exactly" I said with a devious thought, "The head table is empty. Even Professor Dumbledore is out preparing for the game, you know what that means right boys?"

Exchanging glances with one another they stood up and made their way over to me, "What does the little lady have in mind?" with eyes sparkling in mischief I explained my plan. A wave of our wands later sent all the house tables tottering onto their sides with a loud crash, food flying directly at the Slytherin prefects.

Forty some minutes later the professors returned to find the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses in what could only be described as a war zone. What were once the house tables now acted as barricades against flying food and transfigured objects. The two twins and I, along with a few others, had smeared pudding across our faces in a makeshift war paint style. Gryffindors and Slytherins shouting insults at each other, Draco had somehow managed to get dragged into the brawl when a glob of jelly and been thrown in his direction and he ended up with a streak of pink in his blond hair.

The corners were occupied by Hufflepuffs who chose not to chose one side or the other, cowering from the battle. I was proud to say Cedric and his band of boys had joined our cause after seeing me get pelted with mashed potatoes, flinging plates of sausages across the room left and right. Ravenclaws, along with Hermione, scampered back and forth trying to break up the feud, while certain ghosts were acting as spies for the other side, pointing out which areas where lest reinforced and where best to aim. This was not apart of my original plan, however it was just sooooo much better in the long run, that I would take credit for it any day.

I may be regretting that last statement though, as Minnie stormed through the middle of the battlefield and all activity stopped. "What is going on here!"

Silence rained down on us as everyone was to nervous to speak up. That was until Snape spotted me. "Black! Answer the question!"

Standing up a bit nervous the war paint suddenly very obvious, "Uh um," I had to repress the instinct to go silent as I normally would back at the Dursleys,"w-we where uh, practising our m-magics in a fun a-and healthy environment…" I blinked thinking of an excuse, no one would have to go see Poppy so I wasn't wrong. A round of nods spread through the room, though I got a concerned look from Cedric at my professor Quirrell like stuttering.

Snape sneered as the Headmaster spoke up from behind him, probably aware of exactly why my usual behavior had changed. "A hundred and fifty points will be taken from each of the two participating houses, and individual punishments will be decided after a thorough investigation, which will proceed after the match." his eyes then slid over to the twins, "I expect your team will be in the dressing rooms here shortly." Taking their cue to leave the Weasleys made their escape. Leaving the rest of us to clean up our mess.

When eleven o'clock rolled around I found myself among the flood of bodies on the way to the Quidditch Pitch. Somehow within the crowd Neville, Seamus, Dean and I migrated towards each other. We soon found ourselves in the West Ham fan up in the top row next to Hermione and Ron. Once settled in we finally revealed our surprise for Harry in his first game. Spreading a giant banner, made from one of the sheets Scabbers had apparently ruined, though how a rat can do so much damage I do not know. The banner read in bright letters " _Potter for President"_ and Dean, who was amazingly good at drawing to a point of jealousy, had created a large drawing of a Gryffindor lion underneath. Hermione, bless that big brain of hers, had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Borrowing Neville's binoculars, in an attempt to spot the players as they made their way on the field, as he was talking to Dean about his artwork; I began to scan the grounds as the teams took their places along the Pitch. Harry was following closely behind the, now cleaned up, Weasley twins looking as if his knees would give out from under him. Loud cheers spread throughout the stands.

Madam Hooch, who was refereeing and I was currently still holding a grudge against, began her opening speech. "Now I want a nice fair game, all of you" She looked pointedly to the Slytherin Captain.

"Thats Marcus Flint, he's a sixth year." Seamus informed us, "From what I hear he's right nasty, rumor has it he's part troll." Nodding to my Irish friend I returned my attention back to my brother, who had noticed the banner and did his best to pick his confidence back up.

"Mount your brooms, please." I barely made out over the crowd.

The teams clambered onto their brooms just in time to push off as Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. And they were off.

Handing Neville back his Binoculars I resorted to listening to Lee Jordan's commentary. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

It would seem that Fred and George's friend was being watched closely by Professor McGonagall. Poor Minnie as if the Professor wasn't under enough stress already.

"And she's really belting along up there,a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now, Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives-misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

I could barely keep up with the game but as this was announced, the cold air was filled with Gryffindor cheers, mixed with the howls and moans from the Slytherins on the other side of the stands.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Turning my attention away from the game I saw Ron and Hermione squeezing together to give the Giant of a man enough space to join us.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a rather large pair of binoculars that rested around his neck "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowed. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron told him, "Harry hasn't has much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somthin'," Hagrid raised his Binoculars, peering skyward at the speck that was my brother. I looked over just in time to make out a speeding Bludger, more liken cannon ball if my experience has any say, heading right for him.

I held my breath as Harry dodged just in time and one of the Weasleys, I believe Fred though it's impossible to tell due to the distance, came after it. Swinging at the black ball with all his might, sending it hurtling towards the evil half troll, Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan continued with the commentary I had zone out on earlier. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -wait a moment- was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had just passed his left ear. I couldn't see what happened to it afterwards, probably the only reason I could of at all was the distinct mismatch between the Slytherin Green robe and the gold ball, However Harry obviously could. Unfortunately Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too. Neck and neck the two hurtled downwards towards the Snitch- all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was Faster than Higgs, due to difference in size or brooms I am unsure, darting up ahead Harry put an extra spurt of speed-

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors (and a very loud Hagrid) below- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" I screeched with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindors. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Just in front of me I could hear Dean yelling, "send him off ref! Red card!"

"What are you even talking about, Dean?" Ron asked

"Red card" I explained trying to keep my irritation at bay, "It's a muggle reference, In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game."

"But this isn't Soccer!" Ron reminded my darker skinned friend.

Hagrid and myself however where on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jorden, our resident commentator, was finding it hard not to take sides. "So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

" _Jordan, I'm warning you-"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Just then Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past head. And as if being triggered his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second I could have sworn he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees, obviously as worried about him falling as I was.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off like a bull at the rodeo. However Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck off their wizards. Harry tried and failed to turn back to the goal posts, hopefully to ask wood for a time-out, when he realized that his broom was completely out of control. He started Zigzagging in the air fighting for control and failing over and over again til all he could do was hang on.

"What's going on with Harry?" I shouted to the others as they turned their attention to said boy.

Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Spinnet- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking, professor- Slytherin's score-oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled as he stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

"It sure looks like it to me!" I exclaimed standing up as if it would get me a better look. Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off of it, now dangling from the handle with only one hand.

My eyes wide as I griped the person who sat in front of me, which turned out to be Dean, causing him to wine a bit.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered as I squeezed the life out of Dean.

"Can't have," Hagrid answered, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand. " At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, however instead of looking up at Harry she used them to scan the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Moaned Ron, gray-faced as he and Seamus pried my hands off of Dean.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape-look."

Ron quickly scooped up the binoculars, while I stole Neville's ignoring his protest. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite of us. He had his dark eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something." I muttered looking at my friends for answers.

"Jinxing the broom," Hermione said solemnly, not wanting to believe a teacher could do such a thing.

"What should we do?" Ron inquired, looked a bit panicked.

"Leave it to me." Before Ron or I could say another word, Hermione had disappeared.

Turning my gaze back to Harry, I could easily make out his broom vibrating so hard, it would be near impossible to hang on for much longer. Mentally shouting for 'Mione to hurry up I stood on my feet with the rest of the crowd, watching, terrified, as the Weasley's flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms. However it was no good- every time they got near him the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if Harry were to fall. I vaguely registered Marcus Flint grabbing the Quaffle and scoring five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on Hermione," the red head beside me muttered desperately. I hated it, hated the fact that I could do nothing while Harry was in the air, and even then I'm not sure what I would be able to do.

Thankfully whatever it was that Hermione had done worked. It was enough, because up in the air Harry was suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom.

"Neville you can look," I said patting my round faced friend on the shoulder, as he had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

By the time I turned my attention back to the game, Harry was towards the ground when we saw him clap a hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick. He hit the field on all four- coughed- and something golden fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head for all to see. Let's say that, despite the cheers, the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't _catch_ the Snitch, he nearly _swallowed_ it," I could make out Flint still howling nearly twenty minutes later, but it made no difference. After all Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results-Gryffindor had won one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Unfortunately Harry wasn't around to hear any of this as he had been herded into Hagrid's hut for a strong cup of tea to discuss the day's events with Ron and Hermione.

I would have been with them if someone didn't have to take a still panicked Neville back up to the dormitories. However on my way down the staircase from the boys area, after handing him off to Seamus and Dean, I ran into quite the bit of trouble.

"Now Miss Black," Professor Minnie greeted me with a devilish smile, "don't be thinking I've forgotten about that punishment." Gulping I found the Twins sitting on the sofa trying to make themselves as small as possible. At that moment I considered joining them in hopes the cushions would simply swallow me up and take me away from my doom.

This is going to be a long night.


	12. UpdateRe-Write

Thank you guys for Reading! love the small quips from **Raven that flies at night** and the story ideas and commentary from **kate3110** and I appolozise to **Celena the dragon heart** for forcing you to live without a proper update.

So I will be continuing this story, but its been a long time since I first wrote this story and I thank all thise who have read it, enjoyed it, criticized it, or even hated it all together.

However my writing style has expanded quite a lot and now my old work frustrates me to no end.

You're all right, this follows the books way to closely in some areas, and alot of stuff doesn't make much sense. (ex: her "not talking" that got thrown out the window without much explaination by chapter 5)

So I will be re-writting this story in a more personalized way and hopefully I wont be leaving as many details out this time around.

Wish me luck, my goal is to somehow make it to **Prisoner of Azkaban** so I can bring more of her family history into the book.

Also, should i just make a new story out of the Re-Write or should I post them here and just replace the chapters I already have

 **Sorry for dissapearing for so long and my bad writing. This time around it will be better!**


End file.
